Les démons de minuit
by ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Une histoire courte dans un monde alternatif sur le couple Gray Fullbester et Juvia Lockser / Le reste du résumé se trouve dans le sommaire / Contenu pour adultes mais pas de lemon / Les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima / Les chapitres avec le symbole X ont été corrigés par la super beta-lectrice @XNEANT /
1. Sommaire

Manga/Animé: _Fairy Tail_ de Hiro Mashima/A-1 Picture  
Livre : _Dracula_ de Bram Stoker auteur interprété par Natsu Dragneel

OTP: Gray Fullbester x Juvia Lockser

Mots :  
Partie 1 = 5 622  
Partie 2 = 7 690  
Partie 3 = 7 800  
Partie 4 = 7 784

Publié : 22/06/2019

Résumé : Vivant à Londres pendant la période victorienne du dix-neuvième siècle, Juvia va, sans le vouloir, faire la connaissance du tout premier vampire. Vous pensez à Dracula ? Et si je vous disais que ce dernier ne s'est jamais appelé comme ça. Et si je vous disais que son vrai nom est en faite, Gray Fullberster.

Entre agressions, meurtres, pouvoirs et sentiments amoureux vont-ils comprendre que c'est le début d'une nouvelle histoire pour eux deux ?


	2. x Partie 1

**ALLONGÉE** nue sur le ventre entre ses draps et ses coussins blancs souillés de sueur par leurs ébats de la nuit, Juvia tenait une coupe de champagne entre ses doigts fins et délicats.

-Je ne pensais pas que le champagne avait ce goût là, avoua-t-elle tout en regardant les bulles remonter à la surface de ce liquide dorée.

-Et moi, je ne pensais pas que tu étais capable de me faire autant de bien avec cette langue, dit-il en se rhabillant devant le miroir.

Juvia tourna la tête vers son client qui nouait sa cravate autour de son cou. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de reprendre le même client plusieurs nuits d'affilées mais celui-ci avait été particulièrement convainquant. Il lui avait proposé le double de son forfait habituel pour passer une nouvelle nuit entière avec elle alors qu'ils s'étaient vus la veille.

-Tout le plaisir était pour moi, monsieur Bastia, dit-elle en levant son verre à la santé du jeune homme.

Il passa son manteau noir sur ses épaules avant de prendre son chapeau haut de forme dans ses mains. Il se tourna vers Juvia qui battait des pieds dans l'air tout en profitant de son breuvage. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il passait la nuit avec elle et malgré ça, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à la beauté et à la grâce de cette femme de joie.

-Que va dire madame Bastia ? demanda-t-elle.

-Juvia, je suis un médecin. Il m'arrive très souvent de rentrer tard du travail, voire de ne pas rentrer du tout chez moi. Comme par exemple, l'autre soir, un homme est venu me chercher en toute hâte dans mon bureau car sa femme était en plein travail. Ma femme comprend cela, elle sait que mon travail est important pour moi. Alors ne t'inquiète pas.

_"Sauf qu'hier soir vous avez fait bien plus que m'ausculter."_ pensa-t-elle.

Mais Juvia ne s'inquiétait pas. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'un jour madame Meldy Bastia apprenne l'existence de la prostituée que son mari venait baiser jusqu'au petit matin.

Elles n'appartenaient pas à la même classe sociale : Madame Bastia était mariée au plus célèbre docteur de Londres, passait ses journées à attendre son mari, s'occupait de leurs enfants et vivait dans le quartier le plus riche de la capitale. Juvia, elle, n'était qu'une simple prostituée, qui passait ses journées à dormir afin de rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues dans la petite chambre du quartier pauvre, qu'elle partageait avec ses deux amies. Cependant, elles restaient toutes les deux des femmes et même si Lyon payait très bien Juvia, cette dernière ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur dès que son client la pénétrait en grognant de bonheur.

Mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Si elle voulait manger, boire, acheter des vêtements, payer sa chambre, tout simplement survivre, elle devait travailler.

Lyon s'approcha d'elle avant de laisser ses doigts traîner le long du dos de Juvia pour passer par-dessus ses épaules puis descendre vers ses seins compressés contre le matelas. Juvia posa sa coupe pour ne pas renverser son précieux contenu avant de repousser la main de Lyon.

-Le forfait est fini et vous le savez.

Elle tendit la main ouverte devant lui et attendit. Elle commençait à le connaître et cela allait lui être fatal. Il glissa sa main gauche, non gantée, dans la poche de son pantalon coupé sur mesure avant de sortir un billet de cinquante livres et de le poser dans la paume de la jeune femme.

Elle se redressa sur ses bras pour le déposer à côté de son verre avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Elle écarta les jambes et Lyon s'y glissa rapidement avant de poser sa main sur la pointe de son sein. Elle déboutonna son pantalon une nouvelle fois avant de prendre son sexe déjà gonflé entre ses mains.

Lyon faisait partie des hommes du dix-neuvième siècle qui aimaient se sentir libres et puissants ce qui arrangeait Juvia, car ces hommes là, dépensaient sans compter. Malheureusement pour eux, à cette époque, le mariage était incontournable alors ils ne pouvaient pas s'amuser très longtemps avant de devoir se poser avec une femme convenable. C'était alors à ce moment-là, que les femmes comme Juvia entraient en jeu pour les divertir dans leur quotidien mortellement ennuyeux.

Juvia savait que lorsque Lyon rentrerait chez lui et subirait l'interrogatoire de sa femme, celui-ci repenserait à ce qu'elle lui faisait en ce moment même.

-Oh oui ! gémit-il alors qu'il tenait fermement sa nuque et qu'il se déhanchait dans la bouche de Juvia.

Profitant du plaisir qu'il éprouvait et lâchant des râles de plus en plus aigus, il se déversa dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ferma les yeux pour imaginer un monde dans lequel tout irait bien pour ses amies et elle.

_"La survie, Juvia. Tu le fais pour survivre."_

Lyon referma son pantalon avant de lui promettre de la recontacter très bientôt. Juvia se contenta de lui sourire avant de voir la porte se fermer. Elle écarta les jambes et fouilla sous son lit. Elle attrapa un seau et y recracha le sperme qu'elle n'avait bien sûr pas avalé.

Elle s'essuya la bouche et se leva pour mettre le seau dans la pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain. Elle en profita pour se rafraîchir. Une fois fait, elle se laissa tomber dans son lit et s'enroula dans ses draps, ne pouvant plus supporter l'air brûlant de la pièce sur son corps.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la coupe de champagne à moitié vide. Elle détestait cela. C'était un liquide bu par les riches et pourtant, cela ne lui apportait ni bonheur ni réconfort. Sous la coupe, se trouvait son livre préféré : Dracula, un cadeau de son auteur.

Tout comme son amie Kanna, Juvia recevait très souvent des cadeaux de ses clients en plus de leur argent comme par exemple du champagne, de beaux vêtements, des tissus rares et chers ou encore des bijoux. Cependant, lorsque le jeune auteur, Natsu Dragneel lui avait donné ce livre comme cadeau, la jeune femme ne s'était pas vexée.

-Vous êtes sûr ? lui avait-elle demandé.

-Sûr et certain. Personne ne voulait me croire sur l'existence des vampires donc j'en ai fait un livre mais les gens continuent de me prendre pour un fou. Bien que ce livre ne se vendra jamais, j'aimerai ton avis.

C'était une façon bien à lui de dire qu'ils se reverraient. Mais peu après sa rencontre avec Juvia, la célèbre famille Dragneel le mit dehors en raison de ses ambitions : Natsu rêvait d'être écrivain et non politicien. N'ayant plus beaucoup d'argent, il s'installa non loin du quartier de Juvia et ce fut ainsi qu'ils devinrent amis.

Curieuse, Juvia avait lu le livre de son ancien client et y était vite devenue accro, que ce soit pour son style d'écriture ou pour les personnages. Elle s'identifiait tant au comte Dracula qu'elle l'avait relu plusieurs fois sous les yeux étonnés de ses amis. Tout le monde voyait en ce vampire, un monstre sans cœur, la représentation du Mal absolu, alors qu'il ne s'agissait en fait que d'un homme seul.

Tout comme elle en ce moment même. Elle venait de passer la nuit entière avec Lyon, qui était loin d'être le pire de ses clients, mais malgré ça, elle se sentait toujours seule.

Elle ferma les yeux voulant se reposer jusqu'à ce que le prochain client arrive, mais elle finit par lâcher quelques larmes. Ce ne fût qu'une fois complètement vidée d'énergie que Juvia s'endormit alors que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

* * *

**MALGRÉ** qu'il ne soit pas trop épais, Juvia passa son manteau par-dessus sa longue robe au prix exorbitant avant de mettre ses chaussures à talons.

-J'y vais, cria-t-elle.

Deux têtes passèrent l'ouverture de la porte qui séparait le salon d'attente et l'entrée. Les cheveux lâchés, des talons hauts à leur pieds et le corps tout juste recouverts de sous-vêtements, ses amies s'approchèrent d'elle.

-Amuse-toi bien, lui dit Kanna.

-Essaie de gratter un peu plus de sous ce soir, commença Erza. Sinon madame Polyussica risque de nous mettre dehors à la fin du mois.

-Arrête de lui prendre la tête, Erza. Ça va la stresser pour rien et elle ne profitera pas de cette soirée.

-C'est juste un dîner, Kanna, lui annonça Juvia en souriant.

-Ils disent toujours ça et après, ils demandent le forfait nuit.

Au plus profond d'elle-même, Juvia tremblait de peur à cette idée. Elle n'avait rien contre l'idée que ses clients lui demandent à avoir plus puisque pour elle, comme pour ses amies, cela faisait grossir leurs salaires. Mais en général, ces hommes-là n'étaient pas les plus tendres avec les femmes.

-Je vais essayer d'en ramener un peu plus ce soir, promit-elle quand même à Erza.

Tout en saluant ses amies, elle referma la porte et resserra son manteau. Ses talons claquèrent sur le trottoir presque gelé alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Piccadilly.

Son chemin la fit passer de son pauvre quartier remplit de bordels et de clochards à un quartier avec des éclairages, des rires et de musique. En tant que deuxième plus beau quartier de Londres, Piccadilly Circus regorgeait des premières belles voitures, de belles boutiques mais aussi des plus grands restaurants de tout le pays.

D'ailleurs, le _Phantom Lord Restaurant_était le lieu où Juvia avait rendez-vous avec son client de la soirée. Le bâtiment était incroyable beau, haut et luxueux. Jamais elle n'aurait cru y mettre les pieds un jour.

En marchant sur le tapis rouge, elle s'apprêta à pousser la porte en verre quand un homme en costume l'ouvrit pour elle. Il lui demanda son manteau et ne se gêna pas pour la regarder de haut en bas pendant qu'elle lui tendit son vêtement.

-La table de monsieur de Prominens, s'il vous plaît.

-Suivez-moi.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un client prenait le forfait dîner mais c'était la première fois que le fils de l'homme le plus riche de la capitale souhaitait passer sa soirée avec Juvia. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle sentit ses mains devenir moites contre son ventre.

L'homme de l'accueil s'arrêta à côté d'une chaise vide avant de la tirer pour proposer à Juvia de s'y asseoir. Sans rien dire, elle s'installa puis leva les yeux vers l'homme déjà installé sur l'autre chaise.

Devant elle, se tenait Bora de Prominens ou plutôt l'homme gâté par la vie. Il était un jeune homme séduisant et plein de vie, ambitieux mais surtout adoré des londoniens. Ses cheveux bleus étaient plaqués en arrière dégageant sa fine mâchoire. Il posa ses yeux noirs, surlignés par de fins cils, sur le haut de la robe bleu nuit de sa distraction d'un soir.

Cependant, ce qui attira l'attention de Juvia fût les quelques billets qui étaient soigneusement pliés dans la poche de sa chemise.

_ -Essaie de gratter un peu plus de sous ce soir. _

Juvia ramena ses yeux sur son visage peu masculin pour les hommes de l'époque. Voyant que ses seins avaient toute son attention, elle se pencha légèrement vers lui tout en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière son épaule pour dégager son cou.

-Bonsoir monsieur, dit-elle d'une voix légère et innocente.

Cela attira tout de suite l'attention de son client sur elle. Contrairement à Lyon ou encore à Natsu, Bora jouissait de la puissance et de la liberté que son père lui offrait. Pour lui, cela rendait sa vie vide et monotone, voilà pourquoi il se payait des prostitués. Il cherchait à satisfaire ses fantasmes les plus fous et Juvia n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps pour savoir lesquels étaient les siens.

Ce jeune homme avait la vie parfaite mais seulement parce qu'il dépendait de son père. Au lit, il voulait être le seul et l'unique à donner les ordres. Il voulait être le dominant lors de toutes ses parties de plaisir afin de s'éloigner de l'ombre de son paternel.

Voilà exactement le genre d'homme que Juvia redoutait.

-Bonsoir, Juvia. Ravis de faire votre connaissance, dit-il d'un sourire confiant.

Comme un parfait gentleman, Bora la vouvoyait. Il se mit à poser des questions à la jeune femme qui lui raconta exactement ce qu'il voulait entendre. Mais très vite, elle détourna la discussion sur lui. Bora pût alors lui raconter sa vie et en même temps flatter son ego.

Ils avaient à peine fini leur entrée que le jeune homme avait déjà posé sa main sur celle de Juvia.

_"Dans le mile"_ pensa-t-elle.

Bora ne lâchait ses lèvres rouges des yeux que pour les poser sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait sous son habit à chacune de ses respirations. Juvia s'était habillée comme les femmes aisées pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur eux et elle parlait presque comme elles. Elle semblait presque aussi cultivée qu'elles alors qu'elle n'était jamais allée à l'école. Mais c'était l'habitude de jouer ce rôle qui lui permettait de divertir des hommes comme Bora. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une prostituée qui satisfaisait ses clients depuis des années.

Alors qu'il lui parlait des nouveaux records automobiles et ferroviaires britanniques, Juvia sentit le pied de son client rencontrer le sien. Puis, il frotta même son pantalon contre le mollet de la jeune femme. Alors, le plus naturellement possible, Juvia étendit ses jambes sous la chaise de Bora, en face d'elle. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que Juvia l'écoutait parler comme si de rien n'était.

Si elle arrivait à lui rendre ce dîner agréable, il laisserait surement un généreux supplément pour elle et les filles.

-Dites-moi, Juvia, vous ne trouvez pas qu'il commence à faire chaud ici ? demanda-t-il à voix basse. Peut-être que nous devrions sortir pour prendre un peu d'air frais.

-Ce serait dommage d'abandonner un si bon repas alors que nous allions entamer le dessert.

-Mmh, en effet. Mais si vous me suivez, je pourrais vous offrir bien plus que ce dessert, dit-il attrapant sa cheville de sa main.

Troublée, Juvia se retint de retirer son pied. Il venait de lui proposer ouvertement de partir pour profiter de sa compagnie avec un peu moins de vêtements. Que faire ? Accepter bien sûr, surtout si elle voulait dormir sous un toit pendant l'hiver qui arrivait. Mais encore une fois, elle n'était pas là pour ça.

Sans lui laisser plus de temps pour réfléchir, Bora se leva de sa chaise avant d'appeler le serveur pour payer l'addition. Instinctivement, Juvia le suivit dehors une fois le repas payé et leurs vêtements remis.

_"La survie, Juvia, la survie."_ se répéta-t-elle en boucle pour ne pas perdre courage.

Délicatement, Bora lui prit la main. Il était entreprenant, elle ne pouvait pas nier cela. Il voulait l'amener chez lui, tel était son idée de départ. Mais la sentir si près de lui, après avoir senti sa jambe se frotter contre la sienne, avait dû beaucoup trop l'exciter car une fois hors du champ de vision des gens, il la poussa dans une ruelle sombre.

Juvia se retrouva coincée entre le mur froid et un corps rigide. Elle sentit la panique grimper. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Ou plutôt que n'avait-elle pas fait ?

-Attendez, monsieur de Prominens. Vous ne m'avez pas payé et nous ne sommes pas encore arrivé chez vous, je...

-Chut, dit-il en frottant son érection contre son bas-ventre. Qu'est-ce que ça change que je te baise ici ou chez moi, hein ? Tu vas aimer ça de tout façon, alors arrête de parler.

-Je... Non, je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez demandé à ma patronne...

Une veine de colère apparu sur son front avant qu'il ne la gifle pour la faire taire. La violence du coup fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Juvia, qui frissonna à cause du vent qui se levait.

Moins résistante, Bora en profita pour ouvrir le manteau de la jeune femme, exposant la peau fine de son cou au froid glacial, et frotta violemment un de ses seins avec sa main, alors que l'autre coinçait ses poignets au-dessus de ses longs cheveux bleus.

Sentant cette main étrangère sur elle, Juvia se débattit tout en retenant ses sanglots, mais elle n'était pas assez forte face à lui. Il tira son décolleté, découvrant ses seins. D'un geste rude, il en empoigna un et porta l'autre à ses lèvres qu'il suça de toutes ses forces.

-Rien en dessous de ta robe, sale fille, grogna-t-il tout en se plaquant contre elle.

En effet, Juvia n'avait pas assez d'argent pour s'acheter des soutien-gorges, la révolution du siècle pour les femmes. A cause de ça, pratiquement plus de corsets n'étaient en vente et les femmes aisées s'arrachaient ce bout de tissu qui paraissait si confortable aux yeux de Juvia.

-A l'aide ! cria-t-elle d'une voix cassée par l'inconfort que lui procurait cet individu.

Bora plaqua une main sur la bouche de Juvia. Désormais muette, elle voulut lui donner un coup de genou entre les jambes mais il plaqua son autre main sur sa cuisse et la remonta très doucement vers sa culotte.

-Assez ! Je vous en pris ! essayait-elle de dire.

Il caressa son sexe de ses doigts tout en frottant de plus en plus rapidement son entre-jambe sur la cuisse nue de la jeune femme.

-Donc tu me chauffes pendant toute la soirée et ensuite tu refuses de te donner à moi ? Sur quel genre de prostituée je suis tombé ? A genoux !

Les genoux de Juvia rencontrèrent le sol froid de la ruelle alors qu'un étrange brouillard, qu'aucun d'eux ne remarqua, s'élevait.

De sa main, Bora plaqua la tête de Juvia contre le mur derrière elle et commença à détacher son pantalon de son autre main. Les larmes de Juvia menaçaient de faire couler le magnifique maquillage que Kanna avait réalisé.

Un horrible sourire écartait les lèvres du noble. Voilà ce qu'il voulait voir, une femme à sa merci.

Il tira ses habits vers le bas et son sexe sortit devant le visage de Juvia qui n'entendait rien à part les battements affolés de son cœur.

-Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux de refus. Non, je ne veux pas.

Les dents serrées, Bora leva sa main, prêt à la frapper à nouveau mais le coup ne vint pas.

Juvia ouvrit les yeux et vit l'ombre d'un homme dont la main gantée retenait le poignet de son client. Surpris, ce dernier leva la tête vers son nouvel interlocuteur tout en relâchant Juvia.

-Je vous en prie, monsieur de Prominens. Cette femme essaye de faire son travail le plus légalement possible. Alors si vous n'êtes pas prêt à payer ou à la ramener chez elle, veuillez-vous éloignez, s'il vous plaît.

Cette voix grave fit frissonner le corps entier de Juvia. Ou peut-être était-ce à cause du froid de la saison qui mordait la peau de ses seins.

Un coup de vent fit sortir Juvia de sa stupeur. Le ventre toujours noué par la peur, elle s'éloigna rapidement de Bora en rampant le plus discrètement possible. Énervé, ce dernier se libéra de l'emprise du nouveau venu tout en essayant de cacher son sexe pour ne pas avoir à porter d'accusations.

-Puis-je savoir, monsieur, qui êtes-vous, ce que vous venez faire ici et pourquoi vous prenez la défense de cette pute ?

L'ombre resserra son emprise sur le poignet de Bora, refoulant son envie de le briser. Comme si cela était possible, ses yeux noirs aux reflets rouges, ressemblant à des braises brûlantes, s'assombrirent encore plus à cause des dires de cet homme irrespectueux.

-Avant d'être une pute, cher monsieur, elle est une femme et lorsqu'une femme dit non, c'est non, appuya-t-il durement sur le dernier mot

-De quel droit, osez-vous me faire la leçon ? s'écria Bora hors de lui. Je vais en parler à mon père, vous verrez.

-Je vois. Vous ne voulez donc pas coopérer.

En un geste rapide et silencieux, il frappa Bora au visage, l'assommant sur le coup. Juvia vit le corps de son ancien client devenir mou avant de partir en arrière et de s'écrouler de tout son long sur les pavés de la ruelle, le pantalon toujours aux chevilles.

Maintenant que sa vue était dégagée, elle put voir l'ombre de son sauveur agenouillé, sa main gantée tendu vers elle. Comment avait-il fait pour arriver aussi vite devant elle ?

Le cœur battant et légèrement intimidée, Juvia cherchait à cacher ses seins. Les yeux redevenus noirs de cet homme ne la laissaient pas indifférente. Comprenant le message, le jeune homme se leva et retourna auprès de Bora. Il ramassa le manteau au sol et l'épousseta légèrement. D'une démarche envoûtante, il revint vers la jeune femme.

Il lui passa le manteau sur les épaules et Juvia s'empressa de le serrer autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. Mais le vent et le brouillard avaient disparu comme par magie. Elle remarqua qu'il lui tendait à nouveau la main, accompagnée cette fois-ci d'un sourire. Un petit sourire certes, mais il était tellement réconfortant.

Sans plus vraiment hésiter, Juvia glissa délicatement sa main dans la sienne. Malgré le gant qu'il portait, la jeune femme pouvait sentir qu'elle était froide. La tirant de sa rêverie, son sauveur se redressa avec grâce tout en tirant Juvia comme si elle ne pesait rien. Son cœur repartit au grand galop quand elle crût que leurs corps allaient se toucher.

-Êtes-vous blessé, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il en fixant sa joue qui ne lui faisait plus autant mal.

Juvia secoua rapidement la tête, encore incapable de parler à cause de sa gorge irritée.

-Quel soulagement, soupira-t-il.

Sa voix était encore plus grave maintenant qu'il était près d'elle. Elle remarqua aussi que ses canines étaient bien plus proéminentes que la normale. La main de l'homme lâcha celle de Juvia puis il s'éloigna légèrement, reprenant une distance convenable. Il retira enfin son chapeau, dévoilant son visage entier à la jeune femme devant lui.

Ses deux yeux noirs, qui la regardaient avec intérêt, faisaient chauffer les joues de Juvia. Vu l'état de ses cheveux couleur corbeau, il semblait qu'il avait passé la soirée à glisser sa main entre ses mèches. Sa mâchoire était carrée et sa peau semblait si douce et parfaite. Cependant, Juvia ne sentait aucune chaleur se dégager de lui, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur ce ressenti, qu'il s'inclina devant elle.

Juvia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que la gêne n'accentue ses joues déjà rouges. Maintenant qu'elle avait vu son visage, sa peur s'était envolée. Toutefois, elle préféra rester prudente même si une douce chaleur s'était emparée de ses reins.

-Au nom de cet homme, laissez-moi vous présentez ses plus plates excuses. Peu importe la période, aucun homme ne doit traiter une femme de la sorte.

A voir ses habits, de ses gants et de sa canne, il était clair que cet homme était riche. Comment pouvait-il s'incliner de cette façon face à elle ? Elle lui était inférieur en tous points.

-Je... Je vous en prie, monsieur, relevez-vous. Je ne mérite pas toute votre gentillesse. Je sais que l'Homme est mauvais et malgré ça, je continue de jouer avec le feu. Tout est ma faute.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à sangloter. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un avait tenté de la violer mais c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un s'excusait auprès d'elle. Surpris, l'homme se redressa doucement sans lâcher Juvia des yeux.

-Pourquoi vous rabaissez-vous autant ? demanda-t-il.

Il ne semblait pas attendre de réponse car en un battement de cils, il était à nouveau prêt d'elle. D'un mouvement de poignet, il sortit un mouchoir blanc de sa poche et s'autorisa à essuyer les joues de Juvia. S'il avait pu, son cœur se serait arrêté de douleur devant le regard pur mais brisé que cette femme posait sur lui.

Ne sachant pas si c'était à cause de son effondrement ou parce qu'elle avait besoin de confort, Juvia sentit son corps s'enflammer sous le regard brûlant de cet homme. Il semblait en colère. Et pourtant, contrairement à son puissant coup de tout à l'heure, il se faisait des plus délicats comme s'il avait peur de la blesser.

Sans rompre leur contact visuel, ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents et elle eût soudain envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras sans ne plus jamais la lâcher. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait jamais en sécurité autre part qu'avec cet homme.

Elle commençait tout juste à apprécier les sensations que lui procurait cette proximité quand il se tourna et s'avança vers le corps de Bora pour fouiller ses poches. En plus de ce qu'il avait trouvé dans son portefeuille, son sauveur prit les quelques billets pliés qui avait nargué Juvia toute la soirée. De nouveau devant elle, il lui tendit l'argent.

-Voilà votre salaire en plus d'une compensation pour le dérangement, continua-t-il avant de lui sourire.

-Je ne devrais pas... commença-t-elle.

-Allons... mademoiselle, je sais que vous en avez besoin. S'il vous plaît, prenez-les, ils vous reviennent de droit.

Hésitante, Juvia prit les billets des doigts de l'homme avant de les ranger dans son petit sac. Ce dernier reposa son chapeau sur sa tête avant de tirer sur son gilet par-dessus sa chemise blanche, impeccablement bien repassée.

-Je... Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous remerciez, commença Juvia. Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour démontrer sa gratitude envers cet homme. Contrairement à Kanna, elle avait du mal à donner des réductions de forfait. Offrir ces petits papiers était censé faire venir plus de clients, mais Juvia trouvait que cela n'attirait que les hommes les plus pourris.

-J'aimerais votre nom, demanda-t-il en un souffle tout en rangeant son mouchoir.

Juvia crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Quel genre d'homme était-il pour demander à une prostitué son nom ? Ce n'était pas la première chose qu'on leur demandait d'ordinaire.

A cause de ses gants, Juvia n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était marié. Mais peut-être qu'il faisait partie de ses rares hommes qui était heureux avec leur mariage et qui ne cherchait pas à tromper leur femme.

-Mon... Mon nom ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.

-En effet. Si cela n'est pas trop demandé, j'aimerais savoir qui vous êtes.

-Je m'appelle Juvia Lockser, dit-elle en jouant avec le tissu de sa robe de ses mains.

-Enchanté, mademoiselle Lockser. Je suis Gray Fullbuster.

-Pourquoi m'avoir donné votre nom ?! s'exclama-t-elle. C'était mon moyen de vous remercier. Maintenant, je vous dois à nouveau quelque chose.

Devant son attitude, Gray sourit. Elle ne réagissait pas du tout comme les jeunes femmes qu'il avait pu rencontrer auparavant. Elle était belle et semblait beaucoup trop gentille pour vivre pendant cette terrible époque victorienne.

Il voyait en Juvia, une jeune femme innocente aux yeux si hagards, qu'elle semblait égarée. Et il ne pouvait clairement pas se mentir, en disant qu'elle ne l'attirait pas.

-Dans ce cas, laissez-moi vous raccompagner chez vous.

Bien sûr, cela ne plut pas à Juvia. Elle savait qu'il avait compris sa profession, mais malgré cela, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit où elle habite. Et si finalement, il ne s'agissait que d'un homme parmi tant d'autres qui désirait la mettre dans son lit ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Je ne voudrais surtout pas vous déranger ni changer vos plans de soirées.

-Je ne faisais que me balader sans but quand je vous ai entendu. Je vous en prie, acceptez. Les rues ne sont vraiment pas sûres le soir, encore moins pour une femme seule.

Juvia hésita encore. Mais grâce à cet homme, elle n'allait pas pleurer ce soir, seule, dans son lit. De plus, elle pourrait garder sa chambre pour l'hiver avec l'argent qu'il lui avait donné.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, Gray laissa un silence s'installer, durant lequel il eut tout le loisir d'observer la femme devant lui.

Malgré ses cheveux bleus relevés, elle semblait légèrement plus jeune que lui. Mais après tout, qui ne l'était pas ? Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur impressionnante mais surtout, il voyait qu'elle était complètement mal-à-l'aise dans ses vêtements bouffants hors de prix.

Malgré sa petite taille, son corps était très bien courbé, de quoi faire succomber n'importe quel homme peu importe qui il était. Même lui, hélas. Il nota la blancheur et la netteté de sa peau qui aurait presque pu rivaliser avec celle de la reine Victoria. Cela intrigua Gray qui se demandait comme une femme possédant ce physique s'était retrouvée au milieu des femmes faisant les trottoirs.

-J'accepte, dit enfin Juvia d'une petite voix.

-Quel joie ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

Sans se préoccuper de Bora, les deux jeunes gens se mirent en marche.

Juvia continuait de jouer avec les volants de sa robe, alors que Gray, complètement à l'aise et détendu, avait une de ses mains dans sa poche pendant que l'autre accompagnait le mouvement de sa canne.

Le silence entre eux fut au début très pesant pour Juvia, qui était intimidée par la seule présence de cet homme. Cependant, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'essayait pas de la toucher et gardait des distances plus que raisonnable entre eux. Cela la détendit quelque peu et Gray se mit à lui parler des rues qu'ils traversaient.

Cependant, à mesure que le temps passait, Juvia s'habituait à sa voix grave et rassurante, elle pouvait même sentir son corps la trahir. Elle se sentait comme attirer par cet homme si étrange. Son cœur allait exploser d'un moment à l'autre et tous les trois pas, elle s'écartait discrètement de lui pour reprendre ses distances.

Mais elle avait beau se voiler la face, elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'à le demander pour qu'elle accepte de passer le reste de la nuit à se balader avec lui.

Juvia fut impressionnée par le nombre d'informations et d'anecdotes qu'il lui apprit ce soir-là sur Londres. Quant à Gray, il fut surpris lorsque la jeune femme aborda le sujet de la politique du pays. Elle avait ses idées et elles étaient plutôt intéressantes.

Bien trop vite à leur goût, ils arrivèrent dans le quartier de Juvia. Tous deux auraient voulu faire un plus long détour afin de ne pas arriver aussi vite à destination.

Gray fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir son portefeuille mais Juvia tendit la main pour l'arrêter. Elle se reprit rapidement et se retint de le toucher. Elle ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis. A cette époque, les gens regardaient et racontaient la vie d'autrui sans se gêner, surtout celle des gens aisés.

-Si je comprends bien, vous n'allez pas prendre l'argent que je compte vous donner, n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet, sinon je vous devrais encore quelque chose, dit Juvia sur le pas de la porte.

-Je dois vous dire que je suis très peiné de vous quitter aussi tôt, mademoiselle Juvia.

Cet aveu fit rougir la concernée qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Serait-il possible de se revoir ? demanda soudainement Gray. Un de mes amis organise une fête et je ne suis pas accompagné.

Juvia fut surprise d'entendre qu'il souhaitait la revoir. Surtout que c'était plus pour profiter de sa compagnie que de son corps. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de vouloir être avec elle, surtout au milieu d'amis qui devaient sans doute appartenir au même rang que lui. La présence de Juvia pourrait salir son image.

-Je... Je ne pense pas... enfin je veux dire... Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, monsieur. Je ne revois jamais deux fois le même client...

-Mais vu que je ne vous ai pas payé, je ne suis techniquement pas un de vos clients, releva-t-il.

Juvia rougit de plus en plus. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Et pourquoi cela lui plaisait qu'il insiste ? Elle sentit au fond d'elle la joie de comprendre qu'il n'avait visiblement personne dans sa vie. Mais il avait raison. A aucun moment, il ne lui avait donné d'argent qui lui appartenait.

-Pardonnez mon insistance, mademoiselle Juvia. Je ne voulais pas vous froisser, dit alors Gray en voyant que cela dérangeait vraiment la jeune femme. Vous avez sûrement raison. De plus, nous nous connaissons à peine.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en lui qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter. Combien de fois avait-elle couché avec un inconnu sans nom et sans visage ? Non ce qui la poussait à refuser était le comportement de son corps face à cet étranger. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'apaisement que durant leur balade ensemble.

Le fait qu'il soit si attentionné envers elle, l'effrayait. Et si tout ça n'était qu'une façade ? Elle aussi elle voulait le connaître mais elle avait peur de trop creuser et de découvrir un être sombre et sans principe tout comme les hommes qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

-Et bien, vu que vous êtes bien arrivé chez vous, je vais vous quitter. Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne nuit, mademoiselle.

Gray s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant elle, accentuant la torture que son ventre lui faisait subir et les regards des alentours sur eux. Il se redressa un sourire poli aux lèvres et les yeux posés sur elle. Une nouvelle fois, son cœur dérailla dans sa poitrine.

-Vous aussi monsieur Fullbuster.

Gray attendit qu'elle pénètre à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment avant de tourner les talons et de partir à la recherche d'un en-cas à se mettre sous les dents. Peut-être devrait-il retourné auprès de Bora pour lui transpercer la peau du cou de ses dents.

Il sourit à cela mais Juvia revint rapidement dans ses pensées.

S'il avait pu, il l'aurait amené avec lui dans son manoir pour l'y enfermer afin de la protéger de ces monstres qui vivaient librement dans les villes. Mais alors, qui l'aurait protégé de lui, l'abomination de ce monde ?

* * *

**Dans tous rapports sexuels, le consentement de l'homme ET de la femme est important. N'oubliez pas ça !**


	3. x Partie 2

**PLUSIEURS** mois étaient passés depuis sa rencontre avec Gray Fullbuster. Bien que ce soit Juvia qui ait refusée de le revoir, dès le lendemain de leur promenade elle s'était mise à penser à lui. Elle s'était retenue plusieurs fois de soupirer devant ses amies pour qu'elles ne lui posent pas de questions, mais dès qu'elle était seule, elle ne pouvait empêcher ni son cœur de battre la chamade ni ses lèvres de s'étirer en un large sourire.

Quand elle se douchait, quand elle s'habillait, quand elle mangeait, quand elle sortait, quand elle n'avait rien à faire, elle pensait à lui encore et encore. Elle revoyait ses cheveux de jais hors du commun ou encore ses yeux noirs et froids qui la fixaient de manière curieuse et bienveillante.

Comme par hasard, depuis ce soir-là, elle n'arrêtait pas de le voir dans les journaux locaux.

**"Nov. 7th 1890 : Le comte Gray Fullbuster de nouveau en ville."**

**"Dec. 19th 1890 : Gray Fullbuster vu à la table de la Reine pour un important meeting sur la sécurité de la capitale."**

**"Jan. 7th 1891 : Monsieur Fullbuster au bras de la comtesse de York, mademoiselle Ultear Milkovich dans les jardins privés de la famille Milkovich."**

**"Feb. 27th 1891 : Toujours autant de questions autour du solitaire comte Fullbuster."**

Tous ces titres et ces photos réconfortaient le cœur brisé de Juvia car elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait sûrement jamais. Or, lire les paroles du comte dans la presse lui donnait l'impression de le connaître un peu plus chaque jour. Elle remarqua qu'il n'aimait pas trop s'étendre sur les détails quand les journalistes lui posaient des questions personnelles. Mais dès que le sujet touchait la politique ou les demandes de la Reine ou encore les affaires policières, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire.

Voilà pourquoi, Juvia prit l'habitude de sortir au petit matin donner une pièce au petit Roméo qui essayait de vendre un maximum de journaux pour pouvoir s'acheter de quoi manger.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Juvia ! s'exclama-t-il en lui tendant sa lecture.

La jeune femme lui sourit gentiment et posa sa pièce dans sa maigre petite main avant de prendre le journal.

-Alors qu'elles sont les nouveautés aujourd'hui, Roméo ?

-Il me semble avoir compris que les policiers n'étaient pas contents mais j'ai tout de suite reconnu le mot "victime"... Tout va bien mademoiselle Juvia ?

La jeune femme venait de commencer à tousser mais dès qu'elle reprit sa respiration, elle caressa les cheveux du petit.

-Oui, excuse-moi. Ce que tu m'as dit m'as tellement surprise que j'ai avalé ma salive de travers.

Elle essuya ses lèvres avec son mouchoir avant de le ranger dans son petit sac déchiré. Elle offrit un magnifique sourire à Roméo avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Alors qu'il recommençait à crier "Journal du jour !" pour attirer les passants, Juvia pénétra dans son bordel et ouvrit le journal.

Encore et toujours ces mêmes annonces de meurtres qui arpentaient les rues de Londres depuis quelques mois déjà.

**"Nov. 27th 1890 : Après avoir retrouvé monsieur Bora de Prominens dans une ruelle, le cou en sang, sans savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, la Police de Londres est débordée à cause de la famille qui demande que justice soit faite."**

**"Dec. 15th 1890 : En ces temps de troubles, le taux de suicides n'a jamais été aussi élevé."**

**"Jan. 10th 1891 : Deux nouvelles victimes de Jack l'Éventreur. Monsieur le chef de police, Gajeel Redfox, ami de Gray Fullbuster, pense que cette affaire à un lien avec celle de monsieur de Prominens."**

Jack l'Éventreur avait recommencé ses meurtres et personne, pas même les enfants et les femmes, était en sécurité le soir. Le ventre de Juvia se serrait dès qu'elle voyait le nom de son sauveur dans les articles parlant de ce tueur sanguinaire. Elle priait chaque soir que rien de tragique n'arrive à son beau noble.

Mais Juvia devait aussi faire attention à elle-même. Vu qu'elles travaillaient toutes avec des hommes, Madame Polyussica demandait à toutes ses employées ne de plus sortir seule le soir après le coucher du soleil et de bien demander le nom de chaque client qui entraient dans le petit bordel.

Ce genre d'atmosphère ne plaisait pas du tout à Juvia qui sursautait dès qu'un bruit étrange ce faisait entendre. Cela faisait bien rire Kanna qui n'avait pratiquement peur de rien. La belle brune était l'une des plus courageuses et c'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles Juvia l'avait choisi pour amie.

Contrairement à Kanna, Erza était beaucoup plus discrète, surtout quand les filles discutaient de leur clients. La grande rousse trouvait ce sujet trop déplacé et pour elle, "ce qui se passait dans la chambre devait rester dans la chambre."

Certes, Juvia avait peu d'amis mais pour rien au monde, elle voulait en avoir plus si cela signifiait ne plus pouvoir passer d'aussi bons moments en leur compagnie. Juvia s'était toujours sentie à l'aise avec elles. Tout comme avec Natsu qu'elle voyait plusieurs fois durant les soirs de congés, où elle avait le droit de rester au comptoir de l'accueil du bordel.

Petit à petit, le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de venir la voir, de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de juste discuter de tout et de rien. Il lui avait même confié les sentiments qu'il portait à une femme de haut rang. Grâce à lui, Juvia avait l'impression de pourvoir comprendre à quoi ressemblait une histoire d'amour.

Dès qu'elle voyait sa chevelure rose arrivée au loin, Juvia se trémoussait sur sa chaise, ne pouvant plus attendre et voulant entendre les nouveaux événements qui avaient eu lieu entre les deux tourtereaux qui communiquaient secrètement par lettre.

Juvia demandait souvent à Natsu pourquoi il n'essayait pas de la revoir. Mais à chaque fois, il se défilait et lui disait, qu'il attendait la bonne occasion car il n'était pas pressé et qu'il voulait bien faire.

Or, cette occasion se présenta bien plus rapidement que prévu car mars arrivait déjà à grands pas, apportant avec lui le typique temps gris de Londres. Tenant peut-être entre ses mains l'opportunité rêvée pour changer son futur, Natsu pénétra le bordel, cherchant son amie avec un regard désespéré.

Comme à son habitude, il la trouva assise derrière le comptoir, la tête baissée vers ses cuisses où reposait le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. Cependant, le tapage que fit le jeune homme pour arriver jusqu'à elle, détourna son attention et leva les yeux.

-Bonsoir m...

-Juvia ! Tu dois absolument m'aider ! s'écria-t-il.

-Monsieur Natsu que vous arrive-t-il ? Voyons, respirez.

-Te rappelles-tu de mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia, la fille du premier ministre Heartfilia ?

-La jeune femme que vous aimez ? dit Juvia tout en posant un doigt sur son menton.

-Oui, elle-même. Elle organise une réception pour son anniversaire. Et... Et j'y suis invité ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant l'enveloppe devant elle. Je t'en prie ! Accepte de venir avec moi !

Cela étonna tellement Juvia qu'elle se mit à tousser. Natsu contourna le comptoir et lui frotta doucement le dos en s'excusant de lui avoir annoncé la nouvelle aussi directement. Une fois calmée, la jeune femme cligna des yeux avant de soupirer.

-Mais... Pourquoi moi ? Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée qu'elle me voit en votre compagnie. Votre image risque de...

-Je t'en prie. Tu es la seule dans la confidence et je te considère comme une amie, aide-moi. Dan Straight, le fils du meilleur ami de la Reine, sera présent. J'ai entendu dire qu'il comptait demander mademoiselle Heartfilia en mariage. Je t'en prie tu dois m'aider !

Comment refuser devant le regard suppliant de son ami ? D'autant plus qu'un autre essayait de courtiser sa belle. Juvia accepta bien sûr. Elle adorait les histoires d'amour qui finissaient bien. Du moins, c'était la seule excuse valable qu'elle avait pu se trouver, et elle se l'était répétée jusqu'à ce fameux soir.

Aidée de Natsu, elle souleva quelque peu le bas de sa robe pour pouvoir descendre de la calèche que son compagnon de soirée avait louée. Elle avait aussi pris de l'argent pour payer le retour en ville, bien qu'elle fût sûre que son ami refuserait qu'elle ne dépense ne serait-ce qu'un livre.

Alors qu'elle se tenait devant l'immense porte en bois de la demeure de la famille Heartfilia, elle se rendit compte que Natsu, simple auteur des bas-fonds du centre-ville de Londres, était tout aussi stressé qu'elle. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler contre son flanc.

-Quel drôle de couple formons-nous, dit-elle tout en frottant l'épaule du jeune homme pour essayer de le détendre.

-Tu as raison, rit-il nerveusement. Je ne te serai jamais assez redevable.

-On discutera de ça plus tard, ne vous en faites pas.

Un majordome aux cheveux roux les invita à entrer, avant de prendre leurs manteaux et leur autres effets personnels. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au salon du manoir où se tenait la réception.

-Monsieur Natsu Dragneel, accompagné de mademoiselle Juvia Lockser.

A l'annonce de son nom, plusieurs hommes se tournèrent vers elle avant de l'observer de haut en bas tout en se cachant de leurs femmes. Ces regards pesaient sur le corps de la femme de joie et elle prit alors conscience de la gravité de la situation.

-Je... Je n'aurais pas dû venir, dit-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne restera pas longtemps, lui promit Natsu. C'est juste histoire de faire une apparition et surtout d'approcher mademoiselle Heartifilia pour lui remettre ma lettre.

Comme Natsu l'avait prévu, cette information piqua la curiosité de Juvia qui avait maintenant les yeux brillants.

-Que vous lui avez-vous écrit cette fois ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

-Une déclaration d'amour.

Ils se sourirent mais dès qu'ils virent un plateau remplit de coupes de champagne, ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur un verre avant de le boire cul sec, pour essayer de faire passer leur angoisse. De tout façon, cette boisson bien trop chère pour qu'ils ne s'attardent sur le goût. Dans quelques mois, ils l'auraient oublié.

Toujours sans se lâcher le bras, ils se mirent à faire le tour de la pièce, sans vraiment faire attention aux luxueuses décorations. Il y avait tellement de monde, de bruit et de nourriture, qu'ils ne savaient quoi faire. Cependant, ils ne virent aucun signe de Lucy Heartifilia, le centre d'attention de la fête.

-L'avez-vous vu ? demanda enfin Juvia.

-Non.

La voix triste de son partenaire brisa le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle le savait très amoureux de Lucy, une des filles les plus populaires de Londres. A cause de son rang bien inférieur à celui de la famille Heartfilia, Natsu savait que sa dulcinée ne sera jamais autorisée à passer du temps avec lui.

-Elle se fait surement désirer, imagina Juvia tout en frottant gentiment l'avant-bras de son cavalier pour le réconforter.

Ils se distrayaient l'un l'autre, comme ils pouvaient pour que Juvia ne fasse pas attention aux regards sur elle et que Natsu n'imagine pas que Lucy puisse se trouver en ce moment même en compagnie de Dan.

Soudain, le majordome sonna une petite cloche qui arrêta les musiciens, les danseurs et les conversations.

-Mes dames et messieurs, mademoiselle Lucy Heartfilia, accompagnée ce soir de monsieur le comte de Transylvanie, Gray Fullbuster.

Sous le tonnerre d'applaudissements, Natsu et Juvia restèrent bouche-bée. Le couple annoncé apparut rapidement dans leur champ de vision. Ils venaient de trouver un couple encore plus étrange qu'eux.

C'était bien lui, Gray Fullbuster. Le même qu'elle avait vu des mois plus tôt et dont elle lisait des morceaux de vie dans les journaux.

Toujours aussi bien habillé et coiffé, il tenait le bras Lucy Heartfilia, portant une magnifique robe vert foncé, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noisette. Un large sourire étirait leurs lèvres pendant qu'ils faisaient le tour de la salle pour que la jeune femme puisse saluer ses invités.

Cependant, ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus longtemps dès qu'ils arrivèrent devant Natsu et Juvia.

-Natsu très cher, vous avez pu venir ! s'exclama Lucy enjouée.

-B... Bien sûr, mademoiselle Heartfilia, je... je n'aurais raté votre anniversaire pour... pour rien au monde.

Un magnifique sourire apparu sur les lèvres de la cavalière de Gray, faisant rougir l'ami de Juvia.

-S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle Heartfilia. Laissez-moi vous présenter, Juvia Lockser, une très bonne amie à moi.

Le cœur de Juvia s'arrêta, effrayée du type de regard que l'hôtesse risquait de lui envoyer. Mais le regard noisette et innocent de Lucy fit comprendre à Juvia qu'elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

-Enchantée mademoiselle, s'empressa-t-elle de saluer oubliant presque les politesses devant cette magnifique femme.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Juvia. J'espère que vous profiterez bien de la fête ?

-En... En effet, répondit Natsu.

Il était tellement stressé qu'il resserra sa prise autour du bras de sa partenaire. Toutefois, il aurait pu le lui cassé que Juvia n'aurait rien remarqué, tant elle était concentrée sur Gray Fullbuster qui se trouvait devant elle.

Son cher costume noir trois pièces moulait son corps à la perfection et sa façon de se tenir inspirait le respect. Il n'avait rien à envier aux autres comtes, ça Juvia pouvait facilement l'avouer.

Son ventre se contractait alors que sa respiration s'accélérait comme s'il aspirait tout l'air autour d'elle. Heureusement qu'elle était accrochée à Natsu car avec ses jambes tremblantes, elle serait tombée. Ce regard fermé mais bienveillant lui avait tellement manqué.

Comment faisait-il ça ? Il faisait naître en Juvia des sentiments tellement contradictoires. Elle avait envie de l'approcher tout en sachant bien qu'un homme comme lui ne faisait jamais de place dans sa vie pour une femme comme elle.

Ils étaient à une distance convenable mais cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été aussi proches que Juvia en eut le tournis. Tout aussi surpris de la trouver ici, Gray étira ses lèvres en un petit sourire chaleureux à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Mademoiselle Lockser, quelle agréable surprise.

-Bon... Bonsoir monsieur Fullbuster, salua faiblement Juvia tout en baissant son regard.

Elle avait vraiment vu ses yeux noirs s'embraser dès qu'il les avait posés sur elle. C'en était très déconcertant et une nouvelle fois, elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

-Mon cher Natsu comment vas-tu ? demanda Gray, surprenant les deux jeunes femmes.

-Oh très bien monsieur Gray, répondit l'auteur en prenant la main de son ami pour la secouer. J'ai commencé à écrire une nouvelle lors de mon rapide séjour en Ecosse. Mais dites-moi plutôt comme vous allez depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

-Bien, bien. J'ai dû rentrer en Transylvanie pour quelques affaires politiques urgentes. Heureusement, j'ai pu me libérer pour ce soir. Mais pas de ça pour l'instant, s'interrompit-il. Je suis vraiment content pour votre nouvelle. Et j'espère vous revoir ce soir.

Il ramena rapidement ses yeux sur Juvia. Sa voix grave ne s'était pas vraiment exclamée mais il était vraiment heureux pour son ami qui se débattait avec sa vie désormais difficile loin de sa famille. Quant à Juvia, il ne le montrait pas du tout, mais il jubilait de la voir ici.

Sa délicieuse odeur et ses grands yeux bleus innocents lui avaient terriblement manqué. Tout était tellement sinistre par rapport à la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle.

-Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez tous les deux ! Monsieur le comte, vous me l'aviez bien caché ! s'exclama Lucy qui fit la moue.

Le sourire de Gray s'élargissait un peu plus, laissant apparaître ses canines. Il fallait toujours qu'elle fasse la vexée sans oublier qu'elle exagérait un peu plus la situation en l'appelant "monsieur le comte" alors qu'ils étaient amis de longue date.

-Rassurez-vous, Lucy. Je ne vous ai rien caché. Ce n'était tout simplement pas à moi de vous le dire. Mais disons que Natsu a passé plusieurs années chez moi et nous sommes devenus amis.

-C'est exact, confirma le cavalier du Juvia. Monsieur Gray, ici présent, est en quelque sorte ma muse.

Cela fit rire le quatuor. Gray et Lucy ne semblaient pas être gêné de s'être arrêté devant des gens inférieurs à eux et Natsu et Juvia furent plus que soulagé de pourvoir converser avec eux. Ils avaient l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage.

-Si vous voulez bien nous excuser, reprit Lucy avant de soupirer. Mais mes devoirs m'appellent. Pourrons-nous nous retrouver plus tard ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama rapidement Natsu.

Après que Gray eut échangé un dernier regard des plus brûlants avec Juvia, le couple reprit sa ronde de salutations, accompagnés de brefs échanges. Tremblants, Natsu et Juvia s'assirent sur la chaise la plus proche d'eux pour essayer de calmer leurs cœurs qui battaient fortement contre leurs cages thoraciques.

-Tout s'est bien passé, résuma Natsu.

Juvia hocha doucement la tête avant de le regarder avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Vous ne lui avez pas donné la lettre ! s'exclama-t-elle à moitié pour que personne ne les remarque.

Natsu tapota la poche de sa veste et se rendit compte qu'il avait en effet toujours ce bout de papier sur lui, il soupira avant de passer la main dans ses cheveux.

-J'étais tellement content de lui parler face à face que j'ai oublié.

-Mais dites-moi, je n'ai pas vu votre rival. Etes-vous sûr qu'il était censé venir ce soir ? demanda Juvia en regardant autour d'elle.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Et en effet, Dan était présent mais n'apparut que bien plus tard dans la soirée en compagnie de monsieur Heartfilia. Les servants n'attendaient plus qu'eux afin de servir le repas. Quand la petite cloche sonna, tous les invités prirent place et Lucy se retrouva entourée de Dan et de Gray. Un peu plus loin de leur table, Juvia et Natsu ne pouvaient s'empêcher de jeter plusieurs coups d'œil en direction de ceux qui attiraient toute leur attention.

Malgré ça, ils purent profiter de la délicieuse nourriture qu'on leur offrait gratuitement. Juvia aurait voulu pouvoir manger toutes ses bonnes choses mais son ventre ne semblait pas du tout apprécier ces plats plutôt gras. Elle mit cependant ça sur le compte du stress.

Une fois que le repas fût fini, les invités se mirent à danser sur l'immense piste de danse. Juvia dû batailler avec Natsu pour qu'il aille proposer une danse à Lucy avant que Dan ne puisse le faire.

-Regardez à quel point elle s'ennuie assise entre ses deux comtes qui parlent politique, chuchota-t-elle tout le poussant gentiment. N'ayez pas peur.

Elle observa Natsu s'avancer, les jambes tremblantes vers l'élue de son cœur. En écoutant sa demande, les yeux de la blonde se mirent à pétiller et Juvia vit ses joues poudrées rosir quand Natsu lui tendit la main.

Soudain, les yeux bleus clairs de Juvia rencontrèrent les deux pupilles sombres de Gray et un frisson traversa son corps. Son regard la cloua sur place et bloqua même sa respiration. Intimidée, elle baissa rapidement le regard sur sa part de gâteau au chocolat. Jamais personne ne l'avait regardé comme Gray la regardait. Il y avait bien plus que du désir dans ses yeux. Il semblait vouloir prendre soin d'elle. Cette pensée lui contracta l'estomac d'une douleur agréable.

Alors que Lucy profitait de la présence de Natsu sur la piste de danse, Juvia sentait le poids des regards peser de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules. Elle savait que des hommes présents ici l'avaient déjà vu à son bordel et ils n'attendaient qu'une chose : que leurs femmes détournent le regard afin de s'approcher de Juvia afin batifoler avec elle pour le reste de la soirée. Elle pouvait d'ailleurs sentir le venin que ces femmes crachaient sur son dos.

Puis, elle entendit une chaise se tirer à côté d'elle. Sans le vouloir, elle se tendit mais malgré ça, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, froissant légèrement le tissu de sa robe.

-Juvia, quelle surprise. Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir ici.

Entendre sa voix la fit tousser de surprise. Rapidement, elle plaqua sa main sur ses lèvres pour ne pas montrer son malaise. Sachant qu'on pouvait l'accuser de tout et de n'importe quoi, la jeune femme poussa la main de son client avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Monsieur Bastia, comment va madame Bastia ?

-Malheureusement, ma très chère femme est malade. Elle a dû rester au lit. Cela a beaucoup attristé mademoiselle Lucy, mais ainsi va la vie.

-N'est-ce pas votre devoir de médecin de rester auprès de vos patients ? demanda Juvia qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire poli pour ne pas paraître trop indiscrète.

-En effet mais ma femme sait que sans ma présence ici ce soir, je ne risque pas de ramener de nouveaux clients. Mais assez parlé de ma femme. Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière fois ?

Il appuya bien ses mots tout en replaçant sa main sur le genou de Juvia.

-Je suis actuellement avec un client, mentit-elle en le repoussant une nouvelle fois.

Lyon sourit malicieusement et se pencha vers elle.

-Vraiment ? Natsu Dragneel peut se payer une nuit entière avec toi ? demanda-t-il.

_"Il_ _a compris !"_ paniqua-t-elle au ton joueur qu'il avait employé.

Prise au piège, Juvia sentit la main de Lyon remonter le long de sa cuisse. La gorge nouée par une nouvelle quinte de toux qui menaçait d'arriver, elle s'apprêta à l'arrêter quand l'autre chaise à côté d'elle se tira. Gray Fullbuster apparut devant eux, un sourire poli aux lèvres mais avec un regard menaçant posé sur le client de Juvia.

-Lyon, comment vas-tu ?

-Monsieur le comte, salua le médecin d'un signe de tête respectif.

-J'ai été très peiné d'apprendre que ta femme ne venait pas ce soir, reprit-il sans attendre de réponse à sa question. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, toutes les excuses sont bonnes pour rester au lit et attendre son amant.

-Pardon ? demanda Lyon qui avait laissé tomber sa main.

-Oh non ! J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? demanda Gray faisant voyager son regard désolé entre Juvia et Lyon. Tu n'étais pas au courant, c'est ça ? Mince, quel maladroit je suis.

Lyon se leva de sa chaise en un geste brusque et partit vers la sortie. Juvia se détendit avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle lâcha un soupir de soulagement tout en replaçant sa robe.

-On dirait que je vous ai encore sauvé la vie, mademoiselle Juvia.

-En... En effet, murmura-t-elle en posant ses yeux bleus sur lui. Mais vous ne devriez pas perdre votre temps avec moi.

-Ce n'est absolument pas le cas.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Gray s'était assis si près d'elle. Son parfum venait lui chatouiller les narines. Elle eut soudain envie de se rapprocher et de renifler un peu mieux la goutte de parfum qu'il avait mis derrière son oreille. Repoussant son envie, Juvia se rassit un peu mieux sur sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous ferai plaisir, monsieur Fullbuster ? demanda-t-elle tout comme la dernière fois.

Gray sourit à cette phrase. Exactement comme le jour de leur première rencontre, il n'hésita pas. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il le lui souffla, faisant frissonner Juvia.

-Vous.

-C... Comment ? toussa la jeune femme.

Cette réaction faisait jubiler Gray. Si son cœur avait pu, il aurait déraillé au son angélique de cette voix. En un seul mot, il lui avait fait perdre tous ses moyens, la faisant rougir encore plus.

-J'aimerais une danse avec vous, mademoiselle Juvia, reprit-il.

La jeune femme se détendit à nouveau. Pourquoi son cerveau s'amusait à lui faire croire des choses improbables ?

-Quand... Quand allez-vous arrêtez de m'appeler "mademoiselle", dit-t-elle essayant de calmer sa respiration. Je suis juste Juvia.

-Allez-vous m'appeler Gray ? demanda-t-il d'une voix intéressée.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien. Pourquoi voulait-il absolument les mettre sur le même pied d'égalité ? N'avait-il donc pas compris qu'elle n'était rien comparée à lui.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Était-ce de la déception qu'elle entendit dans sa voix ?

-Bien allons-y, mademoiselle Juvia.

Elle se mordit les lèvres. De toutes les personnes présentent dans sa vie, Gray était la dernière personne qu'elle voulait décevoir. Cependant, quand elle était avec lui, toutes ses envies se faisaient plus fortes, comme si elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait sans avoir peur des représailles. Et en ce moment, son corps brûlait d'envie de le toucher, de le sentir mais les gens qui l'observaient lui rappelaient la place à laquelle elle appartenait.

-Je ne sais pas si monsieur Dragneel va...

-Je suis sûr qu'il ne va rien dire. Regardez-le s'amuser avec Lucy. Ce n'est qu'une danse mademoiselle Juvia.

Une danse qui allait en dire long sur l'attirance qu'il y avait entre eux.

Gray se leva et tendit sa main vers elle. Plus que gênée, Juvia fit glissa ses doigts sur son gant blanc. Tout comme la dernière fois, sa main était immense et froide mais électrique. Elle réprima un frisson.

Il la fit tourner sur la piste avant de l'attirer vers lui. Tous les sens de Juvia étaient en euphorie. Son odorat était empli de l'odeur masculine de Gray. Son touché était comblé de pouvoir sentir ce corps viril et ferme contre elle. Sa vue était troublée par ses yeux si sombres posés sur elle. Son ouïe s'était déconnectée : elle n'entendait plus le bruit qui les entouraient, ils étaient comme enfermé dans une bulle. Elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose : goûter ses lèvres. Mais cela resterait à jamais un fantasme.

Aucun mot ne coupa le silence entre eux. Seuls des regards brûlants et des sourires tantôt francs, tantôt timides furent échangés. Elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure pour l'éternité mais la différence entre eux était trop grande.

Sans qu'elle se rendre compte de quelque chose, la chanson fut vite finie et Gray accompagna Juvia jusqu'à l'un des balcons fleuris de l'impressionnant manoir. Vu la période de l'année et des puissantes rafales de vent, la nuit était des plus froides mais après la danse qu'elle venait d'échanger avec Gray, Juvia en avait besoin pour faire redescendre sa chaleur corporelle.

-Vous n'aviez pas l'air d'être surprise quand j'ai annoncé à Natsu que je revenais de Transylvanie, commença l'homme d'une voix posée.

-Votre nom est partout dans les journaux.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous avez lu mes mots ? demanda-t-il amusé.

Juvia en rougit. Elle venait elle-même de vendre la mèche. Elle hocha la tête tout en regardant ses doigts appuyés sur la rambarde.

-Cela ne vous fait donc rien de savoir que je ne suis pas de Londres ?

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en relevant la tête. Au contraire, vous avez de la chance. Vous pouvez aller et venir entre ici et là-bas sans vous soucier de l'avis des autres. J'ai toujours voulu voyager. C'est sûrement pour ça que Natsu m'offre ses livres.

Cette information piqua la curiosité de Gray qui ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Avez-vous vu son roman Dracula ? demanda-t-il presque hésitant.

-En effet, c'est le tout premier qu'il m'a offert, lui sourit-elle. Mais ce livre m'attriste un peu trop.

-Vraiment ?

Juvia se tut, jetant de timide coup d'œil vers son interlocuteur.

-Voyons continuez, j'aimerai avoir votre avis, encouragea Gray.

-Eh bien, commença Juvia en humidifiant ses lèvres. Dans le roman, il est décrit comme un monstre. Un fier représentant du Mal, mais je suis sûre que ce n'est pas le cas, il se sent juste très seul. Pouvez imaginer dans quelles conditions il doit vivre ? Il est condamné à vivre pour l'éternité. Je pense que c'est ça qui le rend fascinant. Personnellement, j'aurai déjà baissé les bras.

Elle coinça une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille juste avant que les doigts de Gray ne frôlent les siennes.

-Vos cheveux sont impressionnants, chuchota-t-il tout en laissant sa main glisser entre ses boucles souples.

Ce contact chauffa encore plus les joues de Juvia alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus froids que les doigts de Gray.

-Monsieur le comte..., chuchota-t-elle.

-Gray, reprit-il. S'il vous plaît, dites mon prénom.

Cette supplication serra le cœur de Juvia qui se retrouvait essoufflée. Elle baissa ses yeux quelques secondes sur ses lèvres avant d'affronter ce regard noir et brûlant. Cet homme était si contradictoire.

-Je ne vous comprends pas, avoua-t-elle.

Ils étaient tellement près, qu'il aurait très bien put se pencher pour embrasser passionnément ses lèvres.

-J'aimerai pouvoir vous aidez. Mais moins vous savez de chose sur moi, mieux ce sera pour vous.

-J'ai l'habitude, dit doucement Juvia avant de regarder droit devant elle.

Ils pouvaient voir les lumières de la ville éclairées au loin.

-Vous avez l'habitude ? répéta Gray ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Monsieur Fullbuster, je suis une prostituée, je suis là pour apporter du plaisir pas pour nouer des liens avec les gens.

Gray en resta bouche-bée. Par la pensée, il se traita de tous les noms. Lui, qui voulait la faire se sentir exceptionnelle, venait de la rabaisser, en moins de temps pour le dire, à son statut donné par la société. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait vraiment pas lui dire ses plus sombres secrets. Elle prendrait peur et ça, c'était une chose qu'il refusait catégoriquement.

-Vous savez, mademoiselle Juvia, je crois que je suis jaloux de Natsu.

Ce fut au tour de Juvia de rester sans voix. Sous la surprise, elle leva les yeux vers Gray mais les siens étaient tellement intenses qu'elle détourna son regard.

-Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a rien entre lui et moi. C'est un ami, rien de plus.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentait dans le besoin d'éclaircir sa relation avec Natsu. Cela fit sourire Gray. Se lâchant quelque peu, il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de la jeune femme qui ne sursauta pas ou n'essaya pas de se dégager. Le ventre de Gray se tordit de bonheur.

-C'est bien de ça que je parle. Vous vous inquiétez pour lui. Vous voulez son bonheur et vous savez que cela vous fera plaisir s'il arrive à se déclarer à Lucy. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Il mérite d'être avec celle qu'il aime... Et... C'est sûrement égoïste de ma part mais, j'aimerai, juste pour une fois, ressentir l'excitation d'une aventure amoureuse... même si elle n'est pas la mienne.

Il eut un nouveau coup de vent mais Gray ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la jeune femme devant lui. Il n'aimait pas le ton qu'elle venait de prendre.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu ce soir, il la trouvait bizarre. Non, ce n'était pas elle. C'était son odeur. Elle était étrange. Elle sentait le sang.

-Vous êtes gravement malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Cela surpris Juvia qui ne put retenir sa toux. Elle plaqua sa main contre ses lèvres et Gray posa sa main dans son dos. D'un mouvement de doigt, il sortit son mouchoir blanc de sa poche et l'offrit à Juvia qui crachait presque ses poumons.

Quand elle eut fini, elle essuya sa main pleine de sang avec le tissu blanc.

Oui elle était malade et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin pour savoir qu'elle souffrait d'une tuberculose aiguë, voire mortelle. Depuis plusieurs nuits, elle se réveillait en sueur à cause d'horribles douleurs à la poitrine qui la faisait tousser à s'en brûler la gorge. Les larmes aux yeux, elle resserra le mouchoir dans le creux de sa main.

-Monsieur G...

Ses mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard sombre de Gray. Le corps de la jeune femme en fut violemment secoué et elle eut peur que son cœur ne recommence pas à battre. Virant vers une étrange couleur de rouge, ses yeux étaient si bestiaux et il semblait affamé.

Mais au lieu de prendre ses jambes à son cou, Juvia se tourna complètement vers lui. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce regard quelque part.

Laissant sa main retomber pour s'éloigner, Gray ferma les yeux comme pour reprendre contenance. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa malédiction venait de toucher cette âme si pure. Comment était-ce possible alors qu'il avait fait exprès de ne pas retourner la voir après leur balade en soirée ?

Soudain, agissant presque de son propre gré, la petite main de Juvia caressa sa joue. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Gray voulu se laisser aller contre cette peau si fine. Il se voyait déjà mordiller ce poignet si délicat avant de le percer de ses canines.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, chuchota Juvia ce qui le tira de ses pensées.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard froid retrouva son regard si innocent et si bleu. Pourquoi une femme comme elle avait-t-elle pu croiser sa route à lui, le monstre qui se cachait sous cette apparence d'homme ? Mais la plus grande question était pourquoi ressentait-il d'étranges sentiments pour elle ?

-Vous devriez vous soigner avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, mademoiselle Juvia, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Je... Je ne peux pas...

-Dans ce cas, venez avec moi, s'empressa-t-il de dire.

-Q... Quoi ?

-Je veux dire ; venez chez moi. Je vous soignerai. Je vous jure que je prendrai bien soin de vous.

Elle n'aurait pas dû, mais Juvia ressentit soudain une douce chaleur envahir tout son être. De l'espoir. A la façon dont il venait de lui parler, Juvia pouvait sentir qu'il s'inquiétait vraiment. Mais la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait confiance à quelqu'un, cela ne s'était pas bien fini.

Cependant, c'était Gray en face d'elle. Jamais il ne lui ferait de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, deux coups de feu retentirent tout de suite suivit par un hurlement qui s'éleva dans toute la maison, brisant l'ambiance de fête.

Profitant du sursaut de sa cavalière, Gray s'arracha avec la plus grande difficulté au toucher addictif de la jeune femme.

Affolée, Juvia jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et vit tous les invités se ruer par curiosité vers une pièce. Puis, un nouveau cri strident s'éleva.

Maintenant que tous les invités avaient vu ce qui se passait, ils paniquèrent et se précipitèrent vers l'extérieur sans attendre d'explications. Ne voulant pas céder à la panique, Juvia chercha Gray des yeux mais il n'était plus à côté d'elle. A quel moment était-il parti ?

Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas y repenser, le regard étrange de Gray repassait encore et encore dans son esprit. Elle secoua la tête et pria pour que rien ne lui arrive. Elle, elle ne voulait pas rester ici. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait lu dans les journaux, il était hors de question qu'elle finisse victime d'un psychopathe.

Juvia pénétra dans la salle de bal et chercha Natsu des yeux mais c'était difficile dans la masse de gens qui couraient dans tous les sens autour d'elle. Mais que se passait-il ? Elle vit monsieur Heartfilia, le visage livide, qui cherchait Lucy sans se préoccuper des invités.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de demander au maître de maison s'il avait vu Natsu car la foule la forçait à marcher vers la sortie. Elle s'accrocha comme elle put à la rambarde des escaliers mais les gens avaient perdu toute contenance et se comportaient comme des animaux affolés, qui n'écoutaient que leur instinct.

Dans l'agitation, quelqu'un marcha sur le bas de sa robe et Juvia faillit tomber. Heureusement, deux puissantes mains la gardèrent debout et son dos rencontra le torse imposant du jeune comte.

-Monsieur Fullbuster... ?

Comment l'avait-il retrouvé aussi vite ?

-Il ne faut pas rester au milieu comme ça. Vous allez vous faire mal.

La panique s'était emparée de tout le monde et personne ne voyait plus rien. Le but était de sortir de la maison le plus vite possible sans chercher à comprendre ce qui se passait car la survie était prioritaire.

Or, Gray tira Juvia vers les cuisines qui se trouvaient à l'opposé de la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte et avec surprise, Juvia découvrit Lucy, affolée, dans les bras de Natsu.

-Monsieur Dragneel... soupira Juvia soulagée de voir qu'il n'allait rien.

Dès qu'il vit son amie, l'auteur s'approcha d'elle et la palpa de partout.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Je... Je crois, dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'elle tremblait.

-Vous allez passer par derrière, dit Gray pour attirer leur attention sur lui. Ma calèche vous attend et vous conduira chez moi. Vous y serez en sécurité.

Natsu et Lucy hochèrent la tête mais Juvia s'accrocha à son bras au moment où il s'apprêtait à ressortir.

-Et... Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Je dois aller aider monsieur Heartfilia à ramener le calme.

Il mordit violemment l'intérieur de sa lèvre avant de caresser de son pouce les plis de peau sur le visage inquiet de Juvia. C'était très étrange de voir quelqu'un se faire du souci pour lui.

-Je vous rejoins après... Je vous le promets, murmura-t-il juste pour Juvia.

Cela soulagea la jeune femme qui lui offrit un faible sourire avant qu'il ne referme la porte derrière lui.

Maintenant qu'elle était en sécurité, Gray repartit vers monsieur Heartfilia.

Arrivant sur les lieux où avait été tiré les coups de feu, Gray se força à regarder le cadavre de Dan Straight. La partie droite de son crâne tenait encore sur sa tête alors que la partie gauche s'était détachée et gisait à quelques mètres plus loin. Le sang rouge du cerveau de la victime dégoulinait et Gray repoussa le creux dans son ventre. La faim le tiraillait.

C'était tout ce qu'il détestait à propos de lui-même. Malgré tous ses sentiments, ses remords et ses envies de se comporter comme un humain, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer à quel point le sang de cet homme de haut rang devait être délicieux sur sa langue.

Gray s'éloigna et rejoignit le maître de maison qui se trouvait debout devant ses domestiques qui baissaient tous la tête pendant que sa grosse voix les sermonnait.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pensez-vous que l'image des Heartifilia ne sera pas salie dans le journal de demain ?! Répondez-moi !

-Jude ! appela Gray. Calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.

-Ma fille, Fullbuster, où est ma fille ?

-Elle se dirige en ce moment même chez moi. Vous n'avez rien à craindre. J'ai aussi prévenu la police, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

-Rien à craindre ? Dan Straight vient juste de se suicider dans mon salon alors qu'il allait m'annoncer qu'il voulait épouser ma fille ! Vous croyez vraiment que cela me rassure ?!

Ne voulant pas perdre son énergie à argumenter avec le vieil homme, Gray se tourna vers les domestiques.

-J'aimerai savoir qui parmi vous a trouvé le corps ?

D'abord hésitant sûrement à cause du choc, le serveur aux cheveux roux s'avança d'un pas.

-C'est moi monsieur.

-Loki c'est ça ? demanda Gray.

-Oui, monsieur. Monsieur Straight m'avait demandé de lui apporter un café car il avait besoin de se détendre avant de s'entretenir avec mademoiselle Heartfilia pour lui demander sa main. Mais comme mademoiselle Heartfilia était introuvable, il a dû devenir fou.

-Je vois, fit Gray en se frottant le menton de son doigt.

Cette réponse ne plut pas à Jude qui recommença à lever les bras en l'air tout en disant que la fête d'anniversaire de sa fille était un vrai échec.

Pendant qu'il se défoulait, Gray continuait de réfléchir. Pourquoi s'être donné la mort ici alors que tout se déroulait parfaitement dans la vie de Dan ? Il était aimé des gens. Il était riche. Jude ne lui avait pas dit "non" pour épouser sa fille. Et si c'était ça ?

Si Gray se fiait au rythme cardiaque de leurs cœurs, aucun des gens présents dans la salle ne mentait. De plus, il avait beau se concentrer sur l'odeur, il ne percevait pas de sang dans l'air. Cependant, quelque chose le chiffonnait.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que... Nous avons tous entendu deux coups de feu, dit Gray à voix haute tout en commençant à faire des allers et retours.

-Et... Et alors ? demanda Jude soudain calmé.

Il écoutait une nouvelle fois leur battements de cœur et cette fois-ci, il était sûr. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui mentait.

Gray s'arrêta devant monsieur Heartfilia.

-Je vous pensais plus intelligent que ça, Jude.

-C... Comment ? Je ne vous permets pas ! Je suis bien plus vieux que vous.

-Qu'est-ce que cela change ? demanda Gray en haussant les épaules avant de tourner sur ses talons. Nous n'avons pas affaire à un suicide mais à un meurtre.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi les gens présents et chacun commença à se regarder de travers, suspectant son voisin.

-Quelqu'un en voulait à la vie de Dan Straight car, ce dernier voulait la main de Lucy Heartifilia...

-Mais... coupa une domestique. Mais personne n'était avec lui quand Loki l'a trouvé étendu par terre.

-Vous avez raison de croire en vos yeux, mademoiselle. Mais à cause de ça, vous oubliez de croire aussi en votre ouïe, or... ce sens nous est indispensable.

Au fur et à mesure que Gray avançait, un battement de cœur, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir entendre, se détachait des autres.

-Nous avons entendu deux coups de feu, intervient Jude.

-Exactement ! s'exclama Gray en s'arrêtant. Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer comment une personne déjà morte d'une première balle dans la tête peut appuyer une deuxième fois sur la détente d'un pistolet ?

Cette question éleva à nouveau des murmures mais personne ne fit de geste déplacé. C'était déjà trop tard, Gray avait déjà trouvé qui était le coupable.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et des bruits de pas précipité se firent entendre jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de policiers dirigé par Gajeel arrive.

-Que personne ne bouge ! s'écria-t-il.

Prudemment, il s'approcha de Gray qui lui souriait.

-Alors ?

-Monsieur Loki, ici présent est notre coupable, affirma Gray sans une once d'hésitation.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le roux qui affichait un air de poisson hors de l'eau.

-Mais... Mais que racontez-vous monsieur ? Je ne suis pas coupable... J'ai servi toute ma vie au côté des Heartfilia...

-C'est à cause de ça que vous aimez Lucy, n'est-ce pas ? La jalousie vous a rongé, monsieur, en plus de votre peur de vous faire capturer. Pas la peine de mentir, je peux voir de là où je me tiens la sueur dégouliner sur votre tempe. Quand j'ai mentionné le sens de l'ouïe, vous vous êtes tendu au moment où je suis passé à côté de vous. Et puis, vous essayez de cacher la tache de sang sur votre gant avec le café que vous avez renversé.

Tout le monde regarda sa main et par reflex, Loki la cacha derrière son dos. C'était tout ce dont Gajeel avait besoin.

-Qu'on l'emmène, ordonna-t-il.

-Non ! Non ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! s'écria Loki alors que tout le monde se poussait pour laisser la Police faire son travail. Monsieur Heartfilia ! Je protégeais votre fille ! Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Il se débattait tellement qu'un policier se prit un coup de coude dans le nez. Blessé, le sang se mit à couler, tordant le ventre de Gray. Il allait devoir sortir d'ici et le plus vite possible s'il ne voulait pas faire de carnage.

Heureusement, tout le monde était absorbé par le roux qui se faisait traîner dehors pour remarquer les problèmes du jeune comte.

Malheureusement, dès que Loki eut quitté la pièce, tout le monde vint s'attrouper autour de Gray pour le féliciter mais ce dernier se contenta de rester de marbre et d'offrir des petits sourires pour éviter de répondre aux questions.

Au moment où il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se tourna et vit son ami Gajeel.

-Il y a une jeune femme en bas qui dit t'attendre, lui dit-il.

Gray écarquilla les yeux, s'apprêtant à demander qui cela pouvait être jusqu'à ce que l'évidence lui saute aux yeux.

Il se délivra des mains qui essayaient d'attirer son attention et partit d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Sans le vouloir, la présence de Juvia lui avait sauvé la vie car dès que le coup de vent de l'extérieur caressa le visage de Gray, son envie de sang se calma.

En bas des escaliers de la maison, il vit la magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux bleus qui l'attendait dehors, malgré l'horrible temps de mars. Aussi rapidement qu'il le put, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa son manteau sur ses épaules. Cela fit sursauter Juvia qui, bien sûr, ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Elle le détailla de haut en bas et sans hésiter, le prit dans ses bras.

-Vous allez bien, soupira-t-elle de soulagement.

Elle resserra même son emprise et une délicieuse chaleur se dégagea de ses petits bras pour pénétrer sous la peau glacée du comte. Sa tête se posa sur le torse de Gray, écrasant sa joue contre ses boutons de chemise. Cela étonna le jeune homme qui se sentit tout à coup si léger. Il pourrait vraiment s'habituer à ce sentiment. Pour la première fois, il se laissa presque aller contre Juvia et il ne le regretta pas.

Que lui arrivait-il donc ?

La toux de Juvia le ramena violemment sur terre. Elle s'écarta et lui donna le dos comme si elle cherchait à le protéger d'elle-même. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de Gray.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ici ? demanda-t-il fermant son visage à nouveau. Ne voyez-vous pas l'horrible temps qu'il fait ?

-Je... Je voulais m'assurer que vous rentriez chez vous comme il faut, dit-elle en se tournant et en gardant ses lèvres cachées derrière sa main.

Gray serra les dents mais préféra souffler. Cette femme semblait têtue pour certaines choses comme pour le bien-être des gens à qui elle tenait. Mais, est-ce que cela voulait dire qu'elle appréciait Gray ?

Il secoua la tête, ne voulant pas se donner de faux espoirs.

-Rentrons, proposa-t-il tout en refermant son manteau un peu plus autour de Juvia.

Elle semblait mal à en point et Gray était inquiet que les médicaments de l'époque ne puissent guérir la jeune femme qui commençait à le faire se sentir humain.

* * *

**Prétendez que je sais écrire des intrigues policières.**


	4. Partie 3

**DES** que la calèche s'arrêta devant l'impressionnante maison de ville, la porte s'ouvrit pour que Gray puisse descendre. Une fois au sol, il se retourna et, en tant que bon gentleman, il tendit la paume de sa main vers Juvia qui timidement l'utilisa pour s'appuyer et rejoindre le sol à son tour.

Elle frissonna à son contact mais fit tout pour ne rien laisser paraître. Son simple touché était devenu encore plus enivrant. Ou alors, elle était encore submergée par l'adrénaline et l'angoisse de tout à l'heure. Elle s'était fait du soucis pour ce beau comte qui était encore à ses cotés pour la garder protégée de tout et n'importe quoi.

Pendant que le propriétaire des lieux payait le cocher pour les deux voyages en calèche, Juvia leva les yeux et ne fut pas étonnée de découvrit la demeure secondaire de Gray en face de Big Ben, la nouvelle horloge de Londres tout juste terminée.

Ce fût quand Gray resserra sa prise sur la main de la jeune femme qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, elle fût soulagée qu'il fasse assez noir autour d'eux pour que ce riche homme ne la voit pas. Gênée, Juvia s'apprêtait à dégager sa main au moment où Gray croisa ses doigts aux siens. Une nouvelle vague de chaleur, bien plus puissante que les autres, envahit la belle demoiselle.

Le souffle court, elle ne dit rien, effrayée de s'évanouir. Au plus, Juvia essayait de ne pas penser à leur contact, au plus le froid de la main de Gray lui brûlait la paume. Comment était-ce possible ?

Sans rien ajouter, le jeune homme tira gentiment Juvia vers sa porte d'entrée. Leur talons sur les pavés de l'allée étaient le seul bruit qui déchirait le calme des rues autour d'eux.

Une fois devant la porte, Gray frappa plusieurs coups puissants contre le bois. Essayait-il de prévenir quelqu'un qu'il était là ? D'ailleurs, où étaient Natsu et Lucy ?

Juvia avait prétendu qu'il n'y avait pas assez de place dans la première calèche pour laisser les deux amoureux profiter du premier voyage et pour qu'elle puisse attendre et voir si Gray allait bien.

Tout à coup, des aboiements de chiens furent entendu et au même moment, un des deux battants de la porte en bois grinça pour laisser apparaître une tête à lunettes pourtant un haut chapeau noir pointu sur ses cheveux châtains.

-Vous êtes enfin là monsieur ! Mademoiselle Heartfilia est vraiment secouée, vous savez.

-Où est Natsu ? demanda le comte.

-Avec mademoiselle Heartfilia, répondit la jeune femme en redressa ses lunettes.

-Dans ce cas, elle se remettra de ses émotions bien assez vite.

Ne faisant pas attention à la discussion, Juvia regarda la domestique vêtue tout de noir reculer tout en ouvrant un peu plus le passage pour que Gray et elle puissent s'engouffrer dans le hall d'entrée lumineux par les bougies accrochées aux murs.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour rester accrochée à la réalité, Juvia se laissa emporter une nouvelle fois par la magie du moment. Dès qu'elle était avec Gray, elle trouvait tout magnifique. Etait-ce par qu'il était riche et qu'il pouvait s'offrir tout ce qu'il voulait ? Ou était-ce juste la présence du jeune comte qui suffisait à donner vie aux choses qui l'entourait, elle comprise.

-J'aimerai que tu prépares des chambres, Evergreen.

-C'est déjà fait monsieur. Cependant je ne pensais pas que vous oseriez inviter quelqu'un autre que monsieur Dragneel et mademoiselle Heartifilia, dit-elle en regardant Juvia qui ne faisait toujours pas attention à eux. Va-t-elle partager votre couche ?

-Bien sûr que non ! glissa-t-il fermement à voix basse pour ne pas affoler la femme qu'il tenait toujours par la main.

-Dans ce cas, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vais de ce pas faire mon travail.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi avant tout..., commença Gray.

Soudain, jappant à tu-tête, cinq énormes molosses arrivèrent en courant vers leur maître. Impressionnée par cette brusque arrivée, Juvia lâcha la main de Gray et recula d'un pas pour se mettre à l'abri derrière lui. Ces chiens étaient si grands qu'elle était sûre qu'un coup de tête de leur part la ferait tomber sur les fesses.

Remarquant ce geste, le jeune homme lança un regard menaçant à la bande de canidés qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement avant de s'asseoir devant lui, remuant la queue et montrant leur langues.

-Qu'est-ce que les chiens font à l'intérieur ?! grogna Gray. Bixrow !

-J'arrive ! J'arrive !

-Ne lui en voulait pas, monsieur, défendit la domestique tout en jouant avec le bout de son balai. Je laverai la maison de font en comble demain si vous...

-Nous avons des invités Evergreen, coupa Gray sans la regarder. Les chiens doivent rester dehors, c'est la règle.

De nouveaux bruits de précipitations et des tremblements de terre attirèrent l'attention de Juvia et elle vit arriver vers eux trois immenses ombres. Si elle avait été frappé par la grandeur des chiens, elle le fut encore plus devant les hommes qui arrivèrent vers Gray. Jamais Juvia ne s'était sentie aussi petite.

-C'est mad'moiselle Heartifilia qui a d'mandé à avoir les chiens près d'elle tant qu'vous n'étiez pas d'retour, informa le premier homme aux cheveux bleus accompagnés de reflets noirs.

Vu qu'il était le seul à se justifier, Juvia en déduit qu'il était Bixrow. Il était habillé d'une large chemise blanche et d'un short brun. De grosses bottes de pluie cachaient ses pieds et un immense chapeau de paille était retenu par une corde. Ses impressionnants yeux verts brillaient à la lueur des bougies et sa façon de parler indiquait qu'il venait de la campagne Française.

Malgré l'accoutrement du deuxième domestique, Juvia n'eut aucun mal à voir son imposante carrure s'abaisser légèrement devant le regard mécontente de son maître.

-Vous savez comment sont les chiens lorsqu'ils ressentent l'angoisse de quelqu'un qui vous est très proche, monsieur, intervient un des deux autres hommes. C'est très difficile de les garder sous contrôle quand vous n'êtes pas là. De plus, nous avons répondu à toutes les exigences de mademoiselle comme vous nous l'avez ordonné.

Pourtant son regard bleu sur celui qui venait de parler, Juvia fût impressionnée par la longueur et l'aspect de ses cheveux verts qui contrastaient avec son costume noir. Ils masquaient tout une partie de son beau visage blafard aux traits fins et leur couleur faisait penser à la moisissure du fromage Roquefort ce qui cachait presque le faites qu'ils étaient brillants, signe que leur propriétaire prenait bien soin d'eux.

Devant la jeune femme, Gray se pinça entre les deux yeux avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ses domestiques, il savait que Lucy était impitoyable alors il imaginait déjà le pire.

-S'est-elle assez calmée pour qu'on puisse tous se coucher et finir enfin cette nuit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton lasse.

Un nouveau tremblement secoua les murs de la maison et Juvia découvrit que la source de tout cela était le dernier homme qui s'avança vers Gray, plongeant dans la lumière de la pièce.

-J'ai préparé le thé de mademoiselle et cela l'a détendu. Dois-je en préparer pour votre nouvelle invité ?

Toujours légèrement cachée derrière Gray, Juvia observa celui qui venait de parler. Mais où avait-elle atterrit ?

Le blond portait une tenue de chef de cuisine alors qu'une énorme cicatrice lui traversait l'oeil droit. Sa musculature était impressionnante mais ce qui étonna le plus la jeune femme fut sa taille. C'était un géant. Même Bixrow semblait faiblard à ses cotés.

En les regardant attentivement, Juvia se rendit compte qu'ils avaient tous une particularité bien à eux, les rendant différents des autres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils lui semblaient tous trop beau, trop parfait, trop puissant pour être humains. Etait-ce possible ?

Soudain, elle remarqua que tout le monde la regardait dans un silence sourd, même les chiens avaient arrêté de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

-C... Comment ? bégaya-t-elle trouvant sa réaction très impolie.

-Nous voulions savoir comment vous vous sentez, répéta Gray avec un doux sourire.

-J... Je suis désolée..., fit-elle en baissant la tête. Tout va bien pour moi, je vous pris de ne pas vous faire de soucis pour moi mais plutôt pour mademoiselle Heatfilia.

-En tant qu'hôte, votre inconfort est de ma faute. Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai même pas présenté. Vous devez être perdue, mademoiselle Juvia.

Elle sentit Gray glisser une nouvelle fois sa main dans la sienne ravivant des rougeurs sur ses joues mais malgré ce très léger contact, elle sentait très bien qu'elle n'appartenait pas à ce cadre si féerique. Même les domestiques respiraient la jeunesse et la beauté, sans parler de Gray qui n'avait jamais été aussi splendide.

-Voici mes quatre fidèles domestiques, commença Gray en les désignant à tour de rôle. Evergreen, Bixrow, Fried et Luxus. Ils répondront à tous vos besoins, quels qu'ils soient.

Comme pour confirmer les dires du maître de maison, les quatre domestiques sourirent à la jeune femme. Pourquoi n'essayaient-ils pas de refuser auprès de Gray ? Dans la hiérarchie de la société, Juvia était encore plus bas que les domestiques de maison et de jardin. Alors pourquoi feraient-ils le moindre geste pour elle, pour la prostituée qu'elle était ?

-Je... Je ne pense pas qu'ils devaient faire ça pour moi...

-Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, mademoiselle, coupa le comte d'un ton décidé. Ils travaillent pour moi et je souhaite que votre séjour ici se passe pour le mieux.

-Mon... Mon séjour... ?

Gray lui sourit mais n'ajouta rien de plus car Luxus avait déjà prit la direction de la cuisine avant même que l'ordre ne passe les lèvres de son maître.

-Mademoiselle Juvia, souhaitez-vous vous reposer le temps qu'Evergreen prépare votre chambre ? demanda le dénommé Fried.

Il tira de sa poche une petite montre relier à son costume avant de se tourner vers Bixrow.

-Vu que monsieur est revenu, tu devrais aller coucher les chiens. Leur heure est déjà bien passé à cause de mademoiselle Heartifilia.

Le maître chien sourit et secoua la tête avant d'appeler les cinq chiens par leur noms respectifs.

-Fifi, Fafa, Féfé, Fofo et Fufu c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Il salua Juvia de ses mots mâchés, lui assurant que la maison était bien gardée. Sans attendre les instructions du majordome, la seule domestique redressa ses lunettes avant de prendre la direction de l'étage pour préparer les appartements de Juvia.

Seulement en compagnie de Gray et de Fried, Juvia fut conduite vers une grande porte donnant sur le salon de la maison.

A chaque pas qu'il faisait, le jeune homme resserrait un peu plus son emprise sur la main de son invitée comme si il avait peur qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou. Cependant, les présentations de ses domestiques s'étaient bien passées, elle ne s'était pas encore enfuit.

Devant lui, Fried ouvrit la porte et se décala pour les laisser passer.

-Gray !

Une tornade blonde sauta sur le comte étonné de voir son amie ici.

-Lucy ? Mais... Natsu ? Que faites-vous ici ?

-On était inquiet, avoua l'auteur.

-Comment va mon père ? Que c'est-il passé ? Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? demanda-t-elle en attrapant la main libre de Juvia. Que va-t-il se passé maintenant ?

Gray envoya un regard mécontent à son majordome qui était tout aussi étonné que son maître. Apparemment, Lucy et Natsu s'étaient déplacés dans la maison sans accompagnateurs. Qui sait sur quoi ils seraient tombés si ils avaient ouvert la mauvaise porte.

Tirant Juvia vers lui pour la faire asseoir dans un immense fauteuil à coté du sien, Gray proposa à Lucy et Natsu de s'asseoir prêt du feu. Tout de suite après, Luxus entra avec un plateau, proposant du thé chaud à la menthe et des biscuits.

Sans faire attention à lui, les trois nobles continuèrent leur discussion pendant que Juvia l'observait, bouche-bée. Comment un homme de sa corpulence pouvait faire des gestes aussi mesurés ? Comment arrivait-il à ne pas casser la porcelaine chinoise de ses immenses mains ? Cela était surement le résultat de nombreuses années d'entraînement.

-Merci beaucoup, remercia-t-elle quand il lui tendit sa tasse avec un sourire.

Une fois tout le monde servit, il s'inclina et quitta la pièce, passant devant Fried qui notait quelque chose dans un petit carnet.

Beaucoup plus silencieuse que Lucy, Juvia trempait ses biscuits dans sa tasse tout en écoutant les autres débattre de la suite des événements.

-Pour ta sécurité, Lucy, tant que l'agitation ne sera pas redescendu, tu restera ici avec moi. Plus de fêtes, de visites d'amis ou de sortit sans mon autorisation.

-Ici ? Sans policiers ? Sans gardes ?

-J'ai confiance en mes domestiques. Ce sont les meilleurs qu'il soit.

Gray nota l'échange de regard silencieux entre les deux tourtereaux puis soupira.

-Etant donné que Natsu sait que tu es ici, il aura le droit de venir te rendre visite mais seulement en début d'après-midi.

Ils sourirent tout en remerciant leur hôte quand soudain, une quinte de toux attira leur attention sur la jeune femme recroquevillée dans son siège.

-Excusez-moi, j'ai avalé un morceau de mon biscuit de travers, mentit-elle.

Pendant que Natsu la charriait gentiment, Gray pinça ses lèvres. Il allait aussi devoir s'occuper de Juvia. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Fried qui hocha la tête comprenant ce que le comte lui demandait silencieusement.

Le quatuor resta encore quelques minutes autour du feu tout en discutant pour oublier les événements passés puis quand Evergreen revient pour informer que tout était prêt, ils se levèrent à l'unisson, soulagés de pouvoir se coucher le coeur plus léger. Accompagnés de la domestique, Lucy et Natsu laissèrent Gray et Juvia au première étage de la maison pour rejoindre leur chambres respectives.

Dans les escaliers du deuxième étage, Juvia garda la tête en l'air pour ne perdre aucune miette de ce qui l'entourait. Elle savait qu'elle verrait la même chose demain matin mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Elle s'arrêta même pour observer les différents tableaux accrochés au mur, laissant Gray et Fried prendre de l'avance. Il y en avait beaucoup de Gray seul, debout ou alors sur une chaise entouré de papiers affichant un regard froid et impénétrable. Juvia préférait ceux où il était entouré de ses domestiques. Il ne souriait pas plus mais un semblant de joie illuminait son visage.

Satisfaite, elle reprit la monté des marches mais malheureusement ne regardant pas où elle allait, le bas de sa robe s'enroula autour de ses chevilles. Son pied glissa sur le tapis rouge et Juvia se sentit tomber vers l'arrière en accéléré. Elle fut tellement surprise qu'elle ne s'exclama même pas cependant, son corps s'était déjà tendu pour essayer de résister au choc.

Elle ne sortit de sa stupeur que lorsque son dos rencontra en une puissante collision un torse dure et froid comme la pierre. Les talons plantés dans le sol pour ne pas tomber en arrière, Gray enroula rapidement ses bras autour de Juvia pour la retenir de s'effondrer.

Maintenant que tout autour d'eux ne bougeait plus, Juvia se rendit compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer et de ce qui était en train de se passer en ce moment même. Rougissante, gênée et encore un peu tremblante, les mots eurent du mal à sortir.

-Je... Je suis désolée... Je suis désolée monsieur le comte.

-Là, là, c'était juste un accident. Je vous ai rattrapé c'est l'essentiel.

Il s'autorisa à caresser très faiblement ses longs cheveux bleus si soyeux pour la calmer. Il leva les yeux vers Fried et prit soudain conscience de la distance qu'il venait de parcourir. Son majordome le regardait d'ailleurs avec de gros yeux.

Comment allait-il expliquer à la jeune femme qu'il l'avait entendu glisser silencieusement alors qu'il avait eu le dos tourné ? Et comment allait-il pouvoir s'en sortir quand elle allait lui demander comment il avait réussi à la rejoindre avant même qu'elle ne tombe ?

Heureusement, Juvia était beaucoup trop chamboulée pour réfléchir à tout ça. D'ailleurs, sa proximité avec Gray n'arrangeait pas son état. Elle s'éloigna gentiment pour ne pas contrarier Gray avant de se tourner et d'offrir son plus beau sourire à son hôte.

_"Un ange..."_ pensa-t-il

-Merci... Merci... Vous m'avez encore sauvé la vie, monsieur Fullbuster. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans vous ?

A ses mots presque intimes, Gray ne put s'empêcher de piquer un fart. Il n'avait jamais été aussi proche de quelqu'un pour que cette personne puisse lui dire les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Juvia. Cela faisait trembler ses jambes et serrer son ventre de joie.

_"Etait-ce ces sensations que les humains ressentaient quand ils étaient heureux ? C'est merveilleux"_

Cependant, un raclement de gorge retentit et le comte leva les yeux vers Fried. La réalité rattrapa alors Gray qui se referma sur lui même mais pas assez rapidement. Il savait que son homme de main était perspicace et qu'il avait vite compris que la jeune humaine était en train de s'incruster petit à petit dans leur vie caché des yeux de tous.

* * *

**LA** première personne qui avait découvert que Gray était un des démons de la minuit était Natsu.

Le jeune écrivain s'était perdu près de la demeure du comte en Transylvanie. Tenant sa lampe à bout de bras et tremblant comme une feuille, il avait croisé la route des cinq chiens de Bixrow qui accompagnaient leur Alpha lors de la chasse nocturne des cinq démons.

Gray qui se tenait un peu plus loin derrière le groupe de canidés avait entendu le cri de détresse de Natsu puis les aboiements des chiens. Après s'être précipité vers la source du bruit, Gray était arrivé au pied de l'arbre dans lequel le jeune intrus s'était réfugié pensant qu'il serait en sécurité en hauteur.

Après avoir calmé et envoyé ses troupes un peu plus loin, Gray avait aidé Natsu à redescendre. Une fois sur terre, le jeune écrivain s'était excusé plusieurs fois avant d'expliquer son histoire.

En panne d'inspiration, il était venu trouver sa muse hors de Londres ou plutôt, loin de l'Angleterre. Il avait alors décidé de partir vers les Indes par la terre. L'aventure l'aiderait surement à écrire un incroyable livre qui lancerait sa carrière d'écrivain. Mais, son budget ne lui avait pas permis de payer un guide et ne connaissait rien aux cartes et aux directions, il avait tourné au mauvais croisement et s'était retrouvé sur un chemin très peu entretenu. Sa calèche était garée un peu plus loin et une de ses roues s'était brisée à sa rencontre avec un trou. Cherchant de l'aide, Natsu était rentré sans l'avoir remarqué sur le domaine du comte Fullbuster.

Prit de compassion pour ce petit humain, Gray l'avait aidé.

Il avait accueilli l'écrivain et ses cheveux chez lui puis le lendemain, ses quatre domestiques avaient ramener la calèche chez lui pour mieux voir les dégâts. Pendant le temps de la réparation du moyen de transport du voyageur, Gray avait passé du temps avec Natsu et c'était surement grâce à lui que le comte développa un intérêt pour la race humaine.

Surtout après avoir été témoin du comportement de Natsu face à sa révélation.

Sans le vouloir, l'écrivain avait vu le comte se nourrir de sang et malgré une peur bleue et de très longues explications, Natsu avait accepté Gray tel qu'il était. Il avait même accepté de faire l'entremetteur lors de la rencontre des cinq démons et des humains. Pour cela, il avait écrit son livre en remplaçant le nom des personnages, créant le puissant vampire Dracula.

-Vous devriez venir me voir à Londres. Cette ville est pleine de ressources et en grand développement, dit-il à Gray le jour de son départ.

-Dans ce cas, on se verra la-bas mon ami.

Malheureusement, l'ambiance à Londres n'était pas pareil que sa petite vie tranquille dans sa demeure en Roumanie. Il y avait tellement de monde que c'était dur pour les nouveaux arrivant de se contrôler. Et un soir, Gray transforma quelqu'un d'autre en vampire pour la première fois.

Cela fût le début des problèmes. Plusieurs autres vampires apparurent et s'entreprirent de tués des femmes en série.

Chaque lendemain, la police se mettait à enquêter mais ils ne trouvèrent jamais rien.

De plus, le livre Dracula qui était sensé introduire les vampires au nouveau monde n'intéressa personne soit parce que les Londoniens avaient peur soit parce qu'ils prenaient ça pour une blague.

Triste du tournant de son arrivé dans le monde humain, Gray repartit en Roumanie pour encore plusieurs années, le temps de se préparer comme il le fallait.

Malheureusement, les meurtres enregistrés comme étant ceux de Jack l'Éventreur furent la preuve qu'une entité maléfique vivait parmi les hommes. Gray eut alors vent, grâce à Natsu, qu'un détective connu sous le nom de Inbel Yura s'occupait de ces affaires afin de remonter à la source.

-Vous devez faire quelque chose monsieur. Vous ne pouvez plus donner votre dos à vos responsabilités. Ces vampires que vous avez crée portent votre marque et sont liés à vous, rappela Fried. Pourquoi nous avoir gardé, nous, et les avoir abandonné, eux ?

-J'ai paniqué, craqua Gray.

-Vous ne pouvez plus faire ça, monsieur. Vous avez eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, maintenant, il faut agir.

A partir de ce jour, Gray retourna à Londres et prit une place importante dans la Police afin de garder ce détective à l'oeil. Pas pour l'empêcher de découvrir sa nature mais plutôt pour éviter qu'il tue ces pauvres vampires qui n'avaient rien demandé. Tout ce que le comte Fullbuster voulait, c'était l'entente entre les démons qu'il avait protégé et les humains.

Gray voulait faire comprendre aux Londoniens puis au reste du monde que les démons n'étaient pas une menace mais un bénéfice pour l'évolution humaine.

Hors, rien ne se passa encore comme prévu et le comte écarta cette idée quand un groupe de Protestants radicaux s'attaquèrent aux vampires innocents, voulant les éradiqués pour de bon. Ce qui arriva puisque l'un de leur groupe tua le dernier vampire que Gray avait transformé, Dan Straight.

Voilà pourquoi il se tenait ce soir devant la cellule de Loki, le domestique des Heartifilia, qui était juste éclairé par la lampe sur la table derrière Gray. Gadjeel lui faisait maintenant assez confiance pour le laisser interroger les captifs seul.

Assit sur une chaise, les jambes croisés et son chapeau sur la cuisse, il attendait patiemment que le détenu se calme pour lui poser des questions.

Maintenant qu'il était redevenu le seul vampire sur terre, il avait un nouvel objectif : protéger Juvia. Il savait très bien qu'il lui restait peu de temps à vivre à cause de la tuberculose mais si ils échangeaient leur sang, il serait capable de la transformer et donc de lui éviter la mort. Il avait longtemps hésité à la faire devenir comme lui mais cette jeune femme pure ne méritait pas cette fin tragique alors pour qu'elle puisse vivre la vie qu'elle méritait, il devait aussi la protéger des tueur de vampire et donc découvrir qui était leur leader, même si il avait déjà une petite idée.

Il soupira en entendant les cris du prisonnier.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire ! hurlait le roux. Je ne veux pas vous voir ! Je vous avez dit que j'étais innocent ! Mais vous avez monté ce coup contre moi !

-S'il te plait, personne ne nous regarde alors arrête de jouer ton rôle et assume ton acte, assura Gray le regard fermé.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ?! Boire mon sang ?!

-Non, je peux faire pire. Je peux t'arracher les ongles de tes doigts un par un, ensuite je m'occuperai de tes pieds avant de te couper les mains. Je pourrai aussi te laisser marcher pieds nus et vu l'état des rues de la ville, tu finirais surement à attraper quelque chose de mortel.

-J'en rien à faire ! Torturez moi autant de fois que vous voulez je ne dirais rien !

-Comme tu voudras. Au moins, j'aurai essayé la manière civilisée avant tout.

Les yeux de Loki s'écarquillèrent mais il était déjà trop tard. En un battement de cil, Gray s'était levé, avait ouvert la grille avec la clé et avait plaqué l'ancien domestique contre le mur. Avec effroi, il regarda le comte se transformer en vrai monstre sous ses yeux larmoyants.

Sans hésiter, Gray mordit la peau de son cou, lui arrachant quelques gouttes de sang qu'il lécha avec gourmandise. La dernière fois qu'il avait goûté au sang humain était après avoir ramené Juvia chez elle. Il était si énervé après Bora qu'il était retourné sur ses pas, brisant sa règle de ne jamais boire de sang en ville.

Malgré la douleur de la morsure, l'homme essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Gray. Grognant, les yeux rouges du vampire s'assombrirent.

_"Ne bouge pas."_

Tel un pantin, Loki stoppa tout mouvement, facilitant les gorgées du démon. Après s'être assuré d'avoir assez de son sang dans son système pour ne pas que leur lien psychique puisse s'interrompre pendant l'interrogation, Gray le relâcha sans qu'aucune goutte de sang ne glisse sur son menton. Il lécha ses lèvres et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, soupirant bruyamment, les papilles frémissantes.

_"Je t'en pris Loki, prends place."_

Obéissant, l'homme s'assit, les yeux dans le vide, toute expression de peur ayant disparu de son visage. Croissant les doigts devant son visage, un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres du comte.

-J'ai bien vu ton petit jeu. Tu voulais me faire sortir de mes retranchements pour m'exposer au grand jour mais comme j'ai dit, personne ne nous regarde tu es donc la souris et je suis le chat. Maintenant que je t'ai bu de ton sang, tes pensées et actions sont miennes. Donc, reprenons. Qui t'as demandé de tuer Dan Straight ?

-Les Spriggan, répondit docilement le roux reprenant peu à peu une allure humaine.

-Qui sont-ils ?

-Un groupe de Protestants qui rappelle que Dieu a bannit l'armée de Satan.

Les doutes de Gray étaient donc confirmés.

-L'armée de Satan ? reprit-il.

-Tout les êtes indésirés qui osent foulés la terre de Dieu.

-Sois plus précis.

-Tous les vampires sans oublié l'Originel, les sorcières, les Géants d'origine grecque mais aussi Frankenstein et la bête du Gévaudan.

Pris de surprise, Gray écarquilla les yeux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que les hommes soient au courant des autres démons. Cela ne valait rien qui vaille. Ses protégés étaient eux aussi en danger. Mais il devait penser à ça plus tard. Pour l'instant tout le monde allait bien dans sa maison secondaire.

-Que faites-vous quand vous en rencontrez un ?

-On le purifie bien sûr. Tout le monde a droit au pardon divin, répondit Loki comme si c'était une évidence. Nous les délivrons du Mal sans torture.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas. Leur méthode était douloureuse pour ceux comme Gray. Chacun ayant son point faible qu'il devait éviter à tout prix afin de ne pas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrance. Le comte frissonna à cette pensée.

-Qui est le dirigeant de ton groupe ?

La réponse ne vint pas tout de suite. Gray fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Loki luttait ? C'était inutile, il était trop faible par rapport à ses pouvoirs de vampires. Depuis que qu'il avait bu son sang, il était à sa merci.

_"Qui est le dirigeant ?"_ répéta-t-il de manière plus menaçante.

-Monsieur... le détective Inbel Yura, lâcha Loki à bout de souffle.

Gray serra les dents. Il avait eu raison de ne jamais faire confiance à cet homme trop sûr de lui. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé s'être trompé car cet homme avait beaucoup trop de connexions pour être pris à la légère. Il allait devoir se pencher sur son cas avec Fried ce soir.

-Est-il au courant pour moi ?

-Il a ses doutes, répondit difficilement Loki.

Les deux hommes avaient chacun eu leurs suspicions. Gray ne pouvait pas sous-estimer cet homme, ce Inbel Yura.

-Comment va-t-il confirmer ses déductions ?

-Une attaque sera lancée dans toute la ville de Londres. Chaque recoins, chaque maisons, chaque rues, chaque bordels seront inspectés avec l'accord de la Police et de la Reine.

-Quand ? s'empressa de demander le compte.

-Le 31 octobre le jour de la création de notre religion. Celle qui nous illumine la voie vers Dieu.

En octobre ? Cela laissait beaucoup de temps pour se préparer à une contre-attaque ou peut-être juste une riposte. Ça aussi, il allait devoir en discuter avec les autres.

Il n'avait pas le choix, la survit de Luxus, Evergreen, Bixrow, Fried et surtout Juvia en dépendait.

* * *

**"March 27th 1891 : Meurtre chez les Heartfilia - Après l'agression de monsieur Bora de Promiens voilà maintenant qu'un incident se produit chez monsieur Jude Heartfilia qui organisait une fête pour l'anniversaire de sa fille, Lucy Heartfilia."**

**"April 9th 1891 : Suite aux différentes affaires que la Police et monsieur Gray Fullbuster, ami de la Reine, rencontrent, le détective privé Inbel Yura prend la charge du dossier touchant les personnes importantes à protéger."**

**"May 28th 1891 : Après un communiqué de Inbel Yura, un premier suspect à été amené au poste de Police pour un interrogatoire qui se dit musclé par les forces de Police. La rumeur voudrait que monsieur le comte de Transylvanie, Gray Fullbuster, soit présent."**

**"June 19th 1891 : Le suspect a été relâcher après vérification de son mobile plus que solide. La tension dans la pièce pendant l'interrogatoire entre monsieur Yura et monsieur Fullbuster était intense mais personne ne pouvait ne pas être d'accord avec leur arguments."**

Le titre du journal du matin posé sur la table base au loin faisait de l'oeil à Juvia qui essayait tant bien que mal de manger sans se tacher.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois que Lucy et elle vivaient à la maison secondaire de Gray Fullbuster, ayant de temps en temps la visite de Natsu qui leur racontait les ragots qui courraient les rues.

Comme prévu, la blonde avait été en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs pendant que Juvia suivait un traitement pour sa toux qui avait heureusement pas évolué. Vu son état, elle avait accompagné Gray au bordel afin de voir madame Polyussica.

_ Honteuse, Juvia invita le jeune comte à pénétrer le bâtiment sous les yeux éberlués de ses copines et des autres prostituées. Même la patronne n'en était pas indifférente. Mais comment ne pas être fascinée par la beauté presque surnaturelle de Gray ? Malgré ça, Juvia sentit son coeur se serrer de jalousie._

_-Juvia ! s'exclama Erza en la serrant dans ses bras pendant que Gray s'entretenait avec la plus âgée. Tu es enfin là !_

_-E... Erza, murmura-t-elle en serrant son amie disparaissant presque dans son décolleter. Kanna_.

_La brune se joint au câlin de ses deux meilleures tout en caressant les boucles bleues de son amie._

_-Alors c'est lui ton promis, souffla-t-elle. J'espère qu'il t'a bien courtisé._

_-K... Kanna... Il n'est pas mon promis, s'étrangla Juvia._

_-Vraiment pourtant il n'arrête pas de te manger des yeux. _

_-C'est vrai ? demanda Erza._

_-Ne... Ne regarde pas... protesta Juvia les joues et les oreilles en feu tout en retenant son amie. C'est juste lui qui va s'occuper de moi le temps que j'aille mieux... enfin non, c'est pas lui qui va s'occuper de moi... c'est plutôt les médecins... monsieur Fullbuster ne fait que les payer..._

_-Tu es malade ? releva Kanna en brisant leur câlin._

_-Rien de grave mais je ne vais pas revenir avant un petit moment alors monsieur Fullbuster vient proposer à madame Polyussica une somme d'argent pour compenser mon absence ici._

_La brune et la rousse se regardèrent avant de poser leur yeux sur leur amie._

_-Il fait tout ça pour toi ?Tu es sûre qu'il n'est pas intéressé ? demanda Erza. _

Juvia mentirait en disant qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec ses amies. Heureusement, malgré leur manque de temps pour venir voir la jeune femme, les trois amies s'écrivaient souvent et Erza et Kanna la poussait toujours à être plus sûre d'elle-même en présence du comte.

Mais ce dernier était très rarement libre dût à ses occupations. Voilà pourquoi, sous les directives de Gray, les quatre domestiques prirent bien soin de leur invités.

D'ailleurs, lorsque Lucy voyait Natsu, Juvia adorait passé ses après-midi avec les fidèles du Fullbuster.

En premier, la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus aidait Bixrow à s'occuper des chiens. Au début, en plus de son horrible odeur de chien mouillé, elle avait eu du mal à comprendre le maître chien parler avec son accent de campagnard français mais au fur et à mesure, à force de faire des efforts, elle avait assimilé les mots qu'il utilisait. Grâce à ça, elle avait aussi apprit à le connaître.

Né au nord du Gévaudan, Bixrow était un fils de fermiers français qui avaient péris lors de l'attaque d'une bête sauvage et sanguinaire qui rodait dans les environs de leur village. Pour survivre, le petit garçon aux yeux verts brillants bien plus que la normal avait du travailler jusqu'à pas d'heure dans les champs ce qui le priva de l'apprentissage de l'écriture et de la lecture. Mais tout ça c'était avant de rencontrer le compte Gray Fullbuster. Ce dernier avait entendu les rumeurs qui courrait et il était venu voir de ses propres yeux cet animal indomptable.

-A-t-il pu le voir ? demanda Juvia les yeux brillants.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama Bixrow dévoilant ses canines pointues. M'sieur Gray réussit tous c'qu'il décide d'faire.

Juvia avait bien vu le respect immense que le jeune homme vouait à son maître. Après tout, il l'avait sauvé de la misère en l'amenant avec lui un soir de pleine lune.

Après s'être amusée avec le groupe de canidé, Juvia partait à la recherche d'Evergreen.

Toujours accompagnée de son plumeau, la domestique s'amusait à nettoyer la maison secondaire de fond en comble malheureusement, elle était très maladroite à cause de tous ses tiques. Elle redressait toujours ses lunettes ou réajustait son chapeau noir et pointu alors qu'elle avait les mains pleines. En général, tout se cassait sur son passage. Sauf depuis que Juvia l'aidait dans ses tâches. Cela devient leur secret à toutes les deux même si depuis que l'invitée de Gray suivait la brunette, beaucoup moins de bruit de porcelaine brisée se faisait entendre. De plus, pendant leur ronde, les deux filles discutaient de tout et de rien, devenant amies.

Née en Angleterre, Evergreen descendait d'une famille très montrée du doigt car les habitants de son village pensaient que toutes les femmes étaient des sorcières. Entre tortures et bûchers qui lui arrachèrent sa mère et ses tantes, la petite fille aux cheveux bruns réussit à avoir une éducation à peu près convenable avant de tomber amoureuse d'un héritier bourgeois. A cause de ça, elle fut menacée de mort et décida de s'enfuir, ayant toujours rêvée de visiter Londres. Ce fût donc dans les rues sombre de la capitale qu'elle rencontra Gray Fullbuster qui l'accueillit sous son toit.

Après s'être dégourdit les jambes avec Evergreen, Juvia suivait Luxus qui revenait à la cuisine après avoir apporter le thé et les biscuit aux amoureux dans le salon.

Elle était toujours autant fascinée de voir cet homme de deux mètres bouger avec aisance entre les meubles de la cuisine sophistiqué de la maison pour préparer le dîner prévu pour le soir. Les premiers jours, elle l'observait cachée derrière la porte en bois, apeurée par son physique mais un jour, il l'avait appâté jusqu'à lui avec une part de gâteau au chocolat. Depuis, elle s'asseyait sur une chaise, loin du feu, pour être au centre et bien voir les pôles, la pâte ou la farine voler dans le ciel pendant qu'elle discutait avec le balafré.

Né en Grèce d'ou ses cheveux blonds comme le soleil et sa peau bien bronzée, Luxus avait toujours su qu'il deviendrait un jour cuisiné pour créer ses propres recettes mais vu sa carrure, ses parents l'avaient forcés à devenir sportif de haut niveau. Pour leur faire plaisir, il s'était donné à fond mais rien de fonctionnait car le coeur n'y était pas. Alors sans que personne ne soit au courant, il avait ouvert un petit restaurant au coin d'une rue sombre qui ne marchait pas du tout car les gens étaient trop apeurés pour s'approcher. Tous sauf un qui Gray Fullbuster. Après avoir goûté à sa cuisine, ce dernier le couvrit d'éloges puis l'embaucha.

Après avoir bien grignoté avec Luxus, Juvia montait au premier étage, passait devant le bureau de Gray qui était fermé à double tours et rejoignait celui de Fried.

Le majordome en chef préparait déjà l'emploi du temps des domestiques pour le lendemain. La toute première fois que Juvia était venue dans cette partie de la maison, elle cherchait Gray. Mais au lieu de voir le maître des lieux, elle était tombée sur cet homme toujours impeccablement bien habillé. Dès le début, il était méfiant envers elle mais Juvia ne lui en voulait pas. Elle était une charge en plus pour tout le monde surtout avec sa condition. A cause de sa toux, une liste de médecins venaient la voir mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air de vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait.

Puis un jour, il lui avait fait subir un interrogatoire des plus poussés sur ses raisons d'être ici et sur sa relation avec Gray. Bien entendu, la jeune femme avait failli s'évanouir quand elle entendit la question mais elle reprit contenance et répondit en lui disant la vérité, elle n'était pas là pour l'argent. Cela dût le satisfaire car depuis ce jour, il fût beaucoup moins froid et distant avec elle, l'autorisant à venir discuter avec elle. Fried était tellement cultivé que Juvia en apprenait tout les jours avec lui, lui donnant l'impression de se coucher moins bête.

Malheureusement son intelligence ne pouvait lui rendre sa mémoire perdue. Personne n'avait connaissance du passé de cet homme aux cheveux verts. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait était qu'un monstre avait attaqué lui et son père un soir d'orage en Suisse. Les autorités avaient essayé de le faire parler mais se prenant mal, le jeune garçon tout juste taumatisé s'était renfermé sur lui-même avant de voir Gray Fullbuster parmi les enquêteurs. Dès qu'il avait posés ses yeux sur lui, Fried l'avait trouvé gracieux et n'avait jamais douté qu'il était un homme de haut rang. Ce fût donc à ce jeune comte qu'il raconta ce dont il avait encore le souvenir.

Dès que les deux avaient fini avec la paperasse, ils redescendaient pour que Juvia puisse dîner en compagnie de Lucy et de Natsu si ce dernier avait le temps.

Tout ce programme donnait à la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus une impression de regarder quelqu'un d'autre dans le miroir quand elle se levait le matin. Etait-ce bien elle qui vivait ici ? Elle qui dormait dans un lit si grand qu'elle pourrait dormir avec Kanna et Erza ? Elle qui mangeait si bien qu'elle avait peur de prendre du poids ? Elle qui portait des vêtements si beaux qu'elle n'osait même pas bouger de peur de les abîmer ?

_"Heureusement que Lucy est avec moi."_ pensa-t-elle tout en portant son verre d'eau à ses lèvres.

La blonde s'était bien amusée à transformer Juvia en poupée et lui avait appris toutes les bases de la vie en haute société. Les deux nouvelles amies s'amusaient toujours bien ensemble.

-Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir sortir, Gray ? demanda Lucy en posant son couteau et sa fourchette de chaque coté de son assiette. J'en peux plus d'attendre. Ça fait des mois maintenant que...

-J'attends que monsieur Yura nous donne son accord, coupa-t-il.

C'était une des rares soirée où Gray était présent avec elles et Lucy avait une tonne de questions. D'ailleurs, elle les lui posa sans prendre deux secondes pour respirer entre chaque interrogation. Avec contenance, Gray lui répondait de sa voix grave tout en savourant sa maigre portion de repas que Luxus avait préparé.

Dans son coin, Juvia n'osait rien dire. Elle aussi, elle aimerait savoir quand elle sera de nouveau au meilleur de sa forme et donc aura la possibilité de sortir. Ses amies lui manquaient, le bordel lui manquait presque. Mais comment pouvait-elle se plaindre alors qu'elle vivait les meilleurs mois de toute sa vie ?

L'interrogatoire de Lucy continua jusqu'au dessert et se finit au moment du thé.

-Et qu'est-ce que mon père a à dire sur la situation ?

-Jude me fait confiance. Il sait qu'il ne t'arrivera rien ici.

Juvia continuait de les observer. Elle commençait à connaitre Gray et à l'expression qu'il affichait, elle sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose. Avait-il une idée derrière la tête ? Leur disait-il toute la vérité ?

Elle aurait bien voulu savoir pourquoi il agissait comme ça, pourquoi il voulait alourdir ses épaules d'un secret. Cependant, elle trouvait que cela serait déplacée si elle aussi, comme Lucy, commençait à lui poser des questions.

-A quoi pensez-vous mademoiselle Juvia ?

La question de Gray la sortit de ses pensées et elle se rendit compte qu'ils étaient à présent que tout les deux auprès du feu, le thé dans la théière avait refroidit.

-Je... A rien..., dit-elle en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

-Pourquoi me mentez-vous ? dit Gray d'un ton léger.

Juvia l'observa. Les jambes croisés en train de touiller son thé dans sa tasse, il semblait détendu, ouvert à la conversation.

-Je m'inquiétais pour votre santé, murmura-t-elle en jouant avec le bout de son noeud bleu attaché à sa robe.

-Ma santé ? répéta Gray étonné.

-Depuis que je suis là, je ne vous vois pas beaucoup. Dormez-vous assez ? Mangez-vous assez ? Je sais que les affaires de Police vous inquiètent mais n'oubliez pas que vous êtes juste une aide extérieur. Pensez à votre corps et votre phycologie, monsieur Fullbuster.

Le jeune comte observa son invité qui venait de parler avec son coeur. La vérité et l'inquiétude étaient peintes sur son visage pendant que ses yeux bleus innocents papillonnaient devant lui. Éclairée par la lumière du feu de bois, elle était vraiment magnifique.

-Votre sollicitude me touche beaucoup, mademoiselle Juvia mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, sourit-il timidement. Je suis assez résistent.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur monta sur les joues de Juvia qui se détourna légèrement.

-Dans ce cas..., chuchota-t-elle.

Gray était encore surpris de l'attitude de la jeune femme et pourtant, il l'avait beaucoup observé quand il le pouvait. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que quelqu'un se soucis de lui depuis qu'il n'était plus humain. Lui qui prenait la vie des autres sans rien demander pour qu'il puisse rester jeune et fonctionnel comme un engin.

_ -Vous devez lui dire qui vous êtes monsieur, rappela Fried. Sinon l'échange de sang ne sera pas correct. Elle prendra votre sang contre son gré et je sais bien que ce n'est pas ça que vous voulez car cela voudra dire devenir le monstre que tout le monde pense que vous êtes, vous le premier. _

Il voulait la soigner avec son consentement mais il avait peur de voir le regard de Juvia changer à son égard. Elle sera sûrement apeurée et il perdrait à tout jamais sa sincérité qu'elle venait de lui témoigner une nouvelle fois en cet instant.

Gray se mordit la lèvre, prenant son élan.

-Mademoiselle Juvia, vous savez je suis... Comment dire... ?

-Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour s'incliner. Je ne voulais surtout pas être désagréable. Vous êtes riches, vous avez le droit de faire ce que vous voulez.

Voyant qu'elle avait mal interprété ses mots, Gray posa sa tasse et se mit rapidement sur ses pieds. Juvia se redressa légèrement pour le voir plonger sa main gantée dans sa poche.

-Redressez-vous mademoiselle, demanda-t-il en sortant une petite pièce de son pantalon.

Maintenant droite, la jeune femme glissa curieusement ses yeux bleus sur son visage et découvrit un vrai sourire, dévoilant ses longues canines.

-Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

-Faites-moi confiance et regardez.

Concentrée sur ses doigts, Juvia fronça les sourcils et fixa la pièce de sou dans la main droite de Gray. Soudain, après plusieurs jeux de doigts, la pièce passa comme par magie dans sa main gauche. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment avez-vous fait ça ?

-Voulez-vous que je vous le dise ?

-Non. Refaites le s'il vous plait.

Gray s'exécuta mais Juvia lui demanda de recommencer. Elle voulait vraiment trouver la solution par elle-même, mais le jeune homme bougeait ses doigts tellement rapidement qu'elle n'arrivait pas à suivre.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rieur.

-Encore... s'il vous plait.

-Vous devriez changer de perspective.

Juvia ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendait par là alors Gray lui fit signe de se retourner. Lui donnant à présent dos, elle ne voyait toujours pas comment elle pouvait voir son tour vu que ses yeux bleus étaient posés sur le feu de la cheminée.

Soudain, de puissants bras l'entourèrent et un corps maintenant familier dur comme de la pierre se colla à son dos. Un menton se posa sur le sommet de sa tête alors que le manque de chaleur corporelle la fit frissonner. Cependant, son sang bouillait littéralement dans ses veines, colorant ses joues et lui donnant des vertiges qu'elle voulu apaiser en posant sa tête contre son épaule. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour que la douleur calme son coeur mais rien ne fonctionna pas même le mouvement de doigts de Gray qui avait recommencé à jouer avec la pièce.

-Avez-vous compris maintenant ?

Trop figée pour bouger, elle essaya de calmer sa respiration avant de lui demander de recommencer. Elle avait oublié l'objectif de cette position, tout ce qu'elle voulait à présent, c'était de se laisser fondre contre ce corps si différent de celui d'un humain.

-Recommencez s'il vous plais, murmura-t-elle pour la énième fois.

-Je vais commencer à croire que vous le faite exprès.

Au ton de sa vois, Juvia était sûre qu'il était en train de sourire en ce moment même. Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse. Secrètement, elle espérait être la seule à qui il réservait se traitement si attentionné. Elle repensa aux encouragements de ses amies.

-Est-ce que cela vous dérange que je le fasse exprès ? s'entendit-elle dire.

A peine eut-elle dit ses mots, que Gray se raidit, prenant soudain compte de leur proximité. Si son coeur avait pu battre, il aurait tambouriné avec force contre sa cage thoracique.

A sa réaction négative, Juvia regretta tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'arrachant à ses bras, elle se retourna, les joues à présent rouges de honte.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça. Je...

Elle s'arrêta quand l'atmosphère de la pièce se refroidit, la faisant frissonner d'inconfort. Elle n'arrivait pas à lire l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Gray mais à aucun moment la peur ne vint même quand elle sentit l'aura sombre qui se dégageait de lui.

_"Dis lui bonne nuit, Juvia et vas-t-en, tu ne fais que dire des bêtises ce soir." _

-Je...

-Je dois vous dire quelque chose, coupa Gray en apparaissant devant elle sans prévenir.

Pour la dernière fois, il lui prit les mains entre les siennes gantées mais à l'air grave qu'il affichait, Juvia sentit l'angoisse la gagner. Inquiète, son coeur battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles qu'elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir entendre ce qu'il comptait lui confesser.

Elle vit ses lèvres bouger mais impossible pour elle de percevoir le doux son de sa voix grave.

-Pardon ? fit-elle pour lui demander de répéter.

Gray ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas de peur dans ses yeux, dans sa voix, dans son être. Son odeur n'avait pas changé et certes, depuis tout à l'heure les battements de son coeur étaient plus rapides mais ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés ou affolés lorsqu'il avait enfin avoué la triste vérité sur sa nature.

_"Pourquoi n'était-elle pas terrifiée ? Pourquoi me regarde-t-elle encore avec ses yeux innocents qui me serrent l'estomac ?"_

Soudain, la porte du salon s'ouvrit sur Evergreen qui tenait dans sa main une boule en cristal. Surpris, ils s'éloignèrent et tournèrent la tête vers l'intruse. Gray avait les sourcils relevés de surprise alors que Juvia ne s'arrêtait plus de rougir.

-Monsieur, c'est affreux... souffla la domestique au chapeau pointu comme si elle venait de courir pour sauver sa peau.

Comprenant que la situation n'était pas normale, Gray se tourna complètement vers elle, en position de défense devant la petite femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Que se passe-t-il Evergreen ?

-Les Sprigan, monsieur... Ils sont devant la porte d'entrée, prêt à attaquer.

* * *

**Dédicace à** **Bixrow, Evergreen, Fried et Luxus les oubliés de Fairy Tail**


	5. Partie 4

**Happy Gruvia day !**

* * *

**MALGRÉ** que la peur remplissait le regard d'Evergreen, Gray n'était pas plus perturbé que ça. Certes, il était surpris d'entendre que les Spriggan étaient déjà là mais il était trop vieux pour qu'on puisse le coincer bêtement.

Il s'était bien douté que les informations de Loki pouvaient être erronées. L'Homme était assez intelligent pour cacher ses plans aux autres alors il n'allait pas se gêner pour piéger ses ennemies. Ce trait si humain fascinait mais embêtait aussi le jeune comte.

-Pas de panique Evergreen. Je vais recevoir ces messieurs dans le salon. Si tu pouvais demander à Lucy de descendre me voir et par la même occasion accompagner notre invité d'honneur à sa chambre, s'il te plait.

Sous le regard interloqué de sa domestique, Gray se tourna vers Juvia, lui offrant un petit sourire qui fit rougir la jeune femme. Il était si beau. Elle baissa légèrement la tête pour lui souhaiter silencieusement une bonne nuit avant de rejoindre la seule domestique de maison. Cependant, cette dernière fonça vers son maître et lui attrapa le bras.

Suivant sa trajectoire des yeux, Juvia fut surprise de cette action et comprit bien rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'atmosphère s'était alourdit comme si elle réagissait aux humeurs d'Evergreen.

_"Ce qui impossible."_ pensa-t-elle.

Et pourtant, au plus elle l'observait, au plus elle trouvait la scène étrange. Les cheveux châtains d'Evergreen d'habitude si beaux et ondulés, semblaient à présent ternes et électriques. Ses mains qui serraient le bras de Gray tremblaient inlassablement.

-Vous ne les avez pas vu, monsieur, chuchota-t-elle la voix tremblante. Ils sont des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines devant la porte et il n'y a pas que des hommes.

Osant un sourcil, Gray ne comprenait pas pourquoi son adversaire Inbel Yura se serait embêté à venir avec tout le groupe. N'avait-il donc pas de doute sur la nature de Gray ? Avait-il réussi à confirmer toutes les suspicions qu'il avait sur le comte Fullbuster et sur les autres habitants permanents de sa maison ?

Pour Gray, c'était complètement impossible. Ils avaient toujours été précautionneux. Personne ne pouvait savoir la vérité. Et si par chance, il avait découvert leur véritable identité ?

Malheureusement, son cerveau désormais bien alerte n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longuement car un tambourinement résonna contre la porte d'entrée principale de la maison secondaire.

-Il vous faut partir, monsieur, supplia Evergreen.

-Vas me chercher Lucy ! ordonna-t-il coupant net la conversation.

Il marmonna encore quelque chose que Juvia ne pu entendre puis la grande domestique hocha tristement la tête avant de tourner les talons, passant devant elle comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de comprendre quand des doigts gantés et timides touchèrent sa main. Son esprit se déconnecta de tout pour se focaliser sur Gray à coté d'elle.

Yeux bleus clairs rencontrèrent yeux noirs sans fin. Juvia y lu de l'étonnement comme si leur propriétaire s'était attendu à ce qu'elle prenne ses jambes à son cou pour une certaine raison. Il était proche d'elle certes mais il semblait aussi mettre de la distance entre eux. Leur dernière complicité s'était bien vite envolée.

Que disaient-ils avant qu'Evergreen ne les interrompent ?

-Des invites surprise sont arrivés et je dois impérativement les recevoir. Je m'en veux d'arrêter notre conversation ainsi. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

-Mais bien sûr monsieur le comte. Mais... s'il vous plait ne vous couchez pas trop tard, j'aimerais profiter de votre présence demain, souffla-t-elle les joues roses.

Surpris, Gray prit du temps à répondre, interpellant une nouvelle fois la jeune femme.

-Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir, mademoiselle Juvia.

Il fit plusieurs pas en arrière, lui indiquant silencieusement qu'elle pouvait passer devant lui.

Prenant la direction de sa chambre, Juvia continuait de suivre les pas de Gray de ses oreilles alors que ce dernier s'approchait de sa porte d'entrée.

Les deux battants s'ouvrirent sur le chemin menant à la maison secondaire et Gray put en effet constater qu'un bon groupe d'habitant de Londres se trouvait devant chez lui. Accompagnés de piques, de fourches et de torches de feu, hommes et femmes entouraient le seul et l'unique Inbel Yura reconnaissable à ses cheveux blancs.

-Bien le bonsoir messieurs... mesdames... monsieur Yura, roucoula Gray un sourire amical sur les lèvres. Excusez-moi pour l'attente mais les affaires de la Reine sont prioritaires surtout à cette heure du soir. Mais peu importe, que puis-je faire pour un con-frère et ses amis ? Peut-être que nous discuter autour d'une tasse de thé chinois vous ferait plaisir ?

-Monsieur le comte de Transylvanie, Gray Fullbuster, au nom de Victoria, reine du Royaume-Uni, reine du Canada, Impératrices des Indes et reine d'Australie, je vous arrête.

A ces mots, Juvia s'arrêta dans les escaliers et tourna vers son hôte, une horrible sensation remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Quelques hommes, les plus forts des Spriggan, forcèrent l'entrée et bousculèrent Gray pour poser leur grosses bottes pleines de boues sur le tapis ancien au sol.

-Où sont les autres ?! grogna un d'eux.

-Monsieur je vous prierez de ne pas crier dans ma maison, mes invites dorment déjà à cette heure, avertit Gray d'une voix sombre. Ensuite, j'aimerais savoir les motifs de cette arrêt ridicule. Je n'ai jamais rien fait de mal et toutes mes actions ont été motivés par le bien être de la seule et unique Reine d'Angleterre.

-Vous voulez des explications ? répéta Inbel avant d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire machiavélique.

Suite à ça, Gray sentit d'énormes bras l'attraper par derrière. Il avait bien anticipé leur mouvements et aurait très bien pu riposter mais sa force sur-humaine l'aurait trahit devant ces paires de yeux en plus de blesser tous ces braves hommes dont le cerveau avait du être embobiné par ce Inbel. Il devait faire profile bas et ainsi montrer qu'il n'était pas l'ennemi, il devait prétendre à être rien d'autre qu'un humain.

Gigotant faiblement, il poussait des petits cris tout en se plaignant qu'on le serrait trop fort et que cette bande de brutes allait lui briser les os. Malheureusement personne ne l'écoutait, toute l'attention était sur le détective qui s'était tourné vers son groupe de partisans.

-Mes chers amis ouvrez grands vos yeux et soyez témoins du type de créature que Londres cache dans le noir de ses nuits.

Ses paroles attirèrent le regard sombre de Gray sur l'homme devant lui. Ce fût à ce moment là que ses yeux remarquèrent le changement de couleur du ciel. De bleu nuit, il devenait rouge feu. Le soleil était en train de se lever, amenant avec lui une situation compliquée.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Gray sentit la panique l'envahir. Le fait que minuit soit passé depuis longtemps n'allait pas l'aider, lui un être de l'obscurité.

Mais que faisaient donc Evergreen et Lucy ?

Avec le poids important du nom Heartfilia, la balance pouvait pencher en la faveur du vampire et de ses protégés et donc les rendre intouchables mais pour cela, il ne fallait pas perdre plus de temps.

Malheureusement, tout continuait de s'enchaîner rapidement. Devant son regard impuissant et sans hésiter, Inbel ouvrit la paume de sa main avec un couteau et sous les yeux terrifiés de Juvia, les hommes et femmes devant son hôte firent exactement la même chose.

Choqué, Gray arrêta de bouger. Le détective se tourna et approcha sa main vers son prisonnier, affichant toujours le même sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demande-t-il bien moins sur de lui.

-Avec le soleil qui commence à se lever, vous devez surement avoir faim, monsieur Fullbuster.

Le ventre de Gray se tordit dans tous les sens, criant famine. Ce sang tout frais et en quantité s'offrait à lui mais il ne devait surtout pas y toucher. Hélas, l'odeur se fit de plus en plus forte et ses pupilles dilatées ne faisaient que se poser sur toutes les paumes salis par cette couleur éclatante.

La respiration de Gray devient difficile alors qu'il sentait ses griffes pousser et déchirer les extrémités de ses gants blancs. Caché parmi ses dents, ses canines le brûlaient tellement elles quémandaient pour se planter dans une de ses paumes avec envie. Il essaya d'humidifier sa gorge qui était soudain en feu, prête à sentir ce liquide délicieux couler jusqu'à son estomac mais dès qu'il avalait sa salive un son inhumain échappait ses lèvres craquelées.

-Que vous arrive-t-il monsieur le comte ? Vous semblez bien pale, ironisa Inbel.

Gray releva ses yeux rouges vers la foule qui recula d'effroi, criant au monstre. L'instinct de Gray lui hurlait de sauter sur ses proies faciles mais il refusait, préférant se cacher. En un mouvement incontrôlé, il envoya valser les deux hommes qui le tenaient. Un bruit d'os brisés retentit dans le hall de la maison, attisant encore plus la peur des habitants.

Ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte, ce Gray méconnaissable se tourna vers la sécurité de l'obscurité de sa maison.

Malheureusement, sur son chemin, cachée par l'odeur de sang, il découvrit Juvia, une main sur la rambarde des escaliers, l'autre sur sa bouche alors que de grosses larmes d'effroi roulaient sur ses joues.

-M... Mademoiselle Juvia... ?! sursauta-t-il.

Le monstre devant elle la regardait avec ses yeux qu'elle connaissait que trop bien. Combien de fois avait-elle lu leur description dans son livre ? Beaucoup trop de fois. Tellement de fois qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier qui était vraiment Gray.

_ -Je suis Dracula. _

Voilà les mots qu'il avait prononcé plus tôt dans le salon.

A ce moment là, elle avait fait abstraction de ses mots car elle avait été si bien avec lui qu'elle n'avait pas voulu brisé son sentiment de joie. Oui elle avait été tellement heureuse plus tôt avec lui qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru et avait inconsciemment continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait pas voulu que ce soit vrai. Mais maintenant, elle ne pouvait qu'accepter la vérité.

Gray Fullbuster était le vampire de son livre de poche.

Sa respiration se bloqua et ses jambes se mirent à trembler, ne pouvait plus la supporter. Une horrible quinte de toux lui prit les poumons. Toussant à s'en arracher la gorge, elle faillit tomber à la renverse mais Gray fit un pas vers elle, la ramenant à la réalité.

-Ne t'approche pas de moi ! hurla-t-elle. Ne me touche pas, monstre !

Si Gray avait eu un coeur, ce dernier se serait surement brisé sous le choc puissant des mots de Juvia. Il s'arrêta alors qu'elle continuait à cracher du sang entre ses mains qui se mélangeait à l'eau salée de ses yeux.

Son pire cauchemar était en train de se réaliser : Voir la femme qu'il aimait le repousser, se refermer face à sa seule et vraie nature.

Ces deux réalisations furent pire qu'être privé de sang pendant plus de cent ans, elles étaient pires que de prendre un bain d'eau bénite ou encore que de recevoir de l'ail dans les yeux. Ce fût les deux choses les plus dures que Gray du accepter depuis le début de son existence.

Il aimait Juvia et il venait de la perdre pour toujours.

-Qui est cette fille ? demanda Inbel.

-Juste une prostitué parmi tant d'autres, marmonna une femme. Elle n'est personne.

Le détective haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voyait. Pour lui, cette abomination à moitié vivante s'était attachée à cette pauvre fille qui semblait sur le point de mourir à cause de sa condition.

-Allez chercher la sorcière, le loup-garou, le géant et le zombie. Il faut aussi les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Un autre groupe se charge du vampire et je veux que l'on éloigne cette pauvre humaine avant qu'il ne l'attaque.

Comme un seul homme armé, les Spriggan se mit à l'action, se divisant pour envahir la maison à la recherche des autres créatures que leur chef venait de mentionner.

-Gray ! Attention ! s'écria Natsu qui venait d'atteindre le haut des escaliers.

Derrière le vampire concentré que sur Juvia, des habitants l'attaquèrent grâce à leur fourches, déchirant vêtements et peau au passage. Il débouchèrent leur bouteille d'eau bénite pour en jeter une bonne quantité sur lui. La brûlure fut forte mais pas aussi blessante que le regard que Juvia lui avait lancé.

Avec toute sa volonté pour se retenir de soit courir vers elle pour la réconforter soit pour se jeter sur une des plaies ouvertes autour de lui, Gray se laissa tomber à genoux alors que sa chair se faisait ronger par les incantations bibliques qui résonnaient autour de lui.

-M... Monsieur Yura !

Ce dernier se retourna et découvrit Lucy descendre les escaliers alors que Natsu, inquiet, s'approcha de Gray, près à en découdre avec les autres mais le comte secoua la tête, désignant Juvia du regard.

-J'aimerais des explications à tout ça !

Malgré le ton qu'elle avait employé, la voix de Lucy n'était pas aussi ferme qu'elle aurait voulu. Voir Gray, son ami d'enfance, transformé ainsi lui donnait la chair de poule mais les supplications désespérées d'Evergreen lui demandant de sauver son maître résonnaient dans son esprit. De plus, elle avait bien vu l'expression du visage de son bien-aimé et elle avait comprit qu'il était déjà dans la confidence du secret des habitants des lieux. Et comme elle avait une confiance aveugle en ces trois personnes, elle se jura de tout faire pour les aider.

-Mademoiselle Heartfilia, vous ne le saviez peut-être pas mais votre hôte est un ennemi à notre religion et j'ai des raisons de croire que ce monstre en voulait à votre sang de haut rang.

La jeune fille frissonna malgré elle-même à cause des mots sombres employé par le détective mais elle serra les poings, fronçant les sourcils.

-Je souhaite voir la Reine de toute urgence à propos de cette affaire !

-Malheureusement son altesse est actuellement absente de Londres mais vous pouvez toujours la voir le jour du procès de cette chose, répondit-il en désignant Gray.

Témoin de l'immobilisation de son ami, Lucy put voir les grimaces de souffrance qui déformait son visage. Elle sentit son coeur se briser pour lui alors qu'il était en train de se battre avec lui-même.

A partir de ce moment, Gray n'avait plus de doute. Inbel n'avait jamais eu de suspicions à leur sujet et il s'était très bien préparé. Il connaissait les points faibles des vampires et surement des autres créatures que le comte avait recueilli sous son toit.

Il devait l'avouer : il avait perdu la partie. Lui, Gray Fullbuster. Le chevalier, le comte, celui qui voulait être ami avec les humains. C'était à cause de son envie de vouloir appartenir quelque part qu'il était dans cette situation maintenant.

Il était à nouveau seul.

Une main lui attrapa les cheveux et releva brusquement sa tête pour lui enfoncer quelque chose dans la bouche avant de lui mettre un muselière. Se laissant faire, ses yeux entre-ouverts tombèrent sur Lucy et il fut surpris d'y voir un éclat particulier fort.

Celui de l'amitié. C'était comme si ses yeux lui criaient de ne pas perdre espoir. Elle allait trouver une solution et le tirer de là, peut importe qui il était vraiment.

Elle détourna la tête et reposa son regard chocolat sur Inbel.

-Un procès ? répéta-t-elle. Mais c'est complètement ridicule. Le Reine est tombée sur la tête ? Malgré son origine, Gray a toujours tout fait pour le pays de la reine Victoria.

-Et qui nous dit que ce n'était pas pour la transformer en un de ces créatures répugnantes.

-La transformer ?

-Il y a beaucoup de chose que vous ne savez pas mademoiselle Heartfilia alors laissez faire les adultes je vous pris.

Piquée dans son estime, Lucy rougit de colère.

-Je ne vous permets pas, monsieur. Je vais en toucher mot à mon père, vous ne vous en sortirez pas comme ça, vous avez ma parole ! Je...

-Chef Inbel ! appela un habitant. Nous avons fouillé toute la maison mais aucune trace des autres créatures. Par contre nous avons trouvé une salle étrange rempli de fioles et d'un cercueil.

-Les autres démons ont surement du s'échapper. Amenez-moi à cette pièce sur le champ. Pendant ce temps amener le vampire dans la carriole, ordonna le détective. Si vous voulez bien m'excusez mademoiselle Heartfilia.

-Non ! Je ne vous excuse pas ! continua-t-elle.

Lucy jeta un coup d'oeil vers Natsu et voyant qu'il était bien occupé à réconforter Juvia, elle suivit le chef des opérations pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée.

-Juvia, tu dois te calmer et respirer pas le nez, encourageait Natsu.

Mais le regard de Juvia était perdu dans le vide alors que son corps se pliait en deux sous le mal de sa toux et de ses pensées qui tournaient à toutes vitesses dans sa tête, emportant les même images de Gray dans son horrible forme devant ses yeux.

La sentant proche de l'évanouissement, Natsu leva les yeux et appela l'aide d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière. Les deux apparurent auprès de lui mais leur présence n'aidait pas plus Juvia à reprendre son calme. Elle avait eu une peur bleue.

-Il faut l'amener à l'hôpital de toute urgence, conclut le médecin. C'est peut-être le vampire qui la torture en ce moment même.

-Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Natsu. Elle est malade de tuberculose.

-Oui mais c'est surement à cause de lui, continua l'infirmière. De plus, cracher du sang autour de lui n'est pas le meilleur moyen de rester en vie. Emmenons la pour l'ausculter.

Gray et Natsu virent le regard appuyé des deux collègues et n'aimèrent pas du tout ce qu'ils prévoyaient de faire à Juvia. Hors de question de la transformer en rat de laboratoire. Malheureusement, ils étaient en position de faiblesse.

-Attendez ! appela Natsu quand ils prirent Juvia dans leur bras.

Sauf que l'auteur se retrouva cloué au sol par des fourches menaçant de le transpercer.

Voyant son ami en mauvaise posture et sa belle en train de se faire emmener, Gray essaya de bouger mais les cordes trempées en eau bénite autour de ses poignets et de ses mollets le faisaient souffrir le martyr. Il ne pouvait que crier et encore pas complètement puisqu'il était bâillonné.

-Attention ! s'écria quelqu'un. Il recommence à bouger.

_"Mademoiselle Juvia ! Mademoiselle Juvia !"_

-Vite ! Vite ! Quelque chose pour le calmer !

_"Mademoiselle Juvia ! Mademoiselle Juv..."_

Quelque chose s'abattit fortement sur le derrière de sa tête et Gray se mit à voir des points noirs devant ses yeux alors que Juvia continuait de s'éloigner. Malheureusement, avec le soleil qui se levait, les forces lui manquaient en plus de la faim qui lui tordait le ventre.

Automatiquement, son corps voulu se mettre en repos mais il résista jusqu'à ne plus avoir la jeune femme dans son champ de vision. Il tenu tout en répétant un seul et unique mot.

_"Juvia..."_

* * *

_**DANS** la nuit noire et silencieuse, elle courrait. D'abord sur l'herbe grasse puis sur des pavés glissants. Petit à petit, la flamme de sa lampe reprit vie et éclaira les alentours. Ne sachant pas où elle allait, Juvia ralentit, leva la tête et observa les alentours. _

_Aucuns doutes, elle était dans la maison secondaire de Gray Fullbuster qui se situait à Londres. _

_Malgré sa course rapide, elle reconnaissait les tableaux, la tapisserie, les couloirs et l'intérieur des pièces entre-ouvertes. _

_D'ailleurs, elle aperçu la cuisine mais elle n'y pénétra pas. Ses pieds l'amenaient vers les sous-sols, vers les pièces interdites. Fried le lui avait répété plusieurs fois de ne jamais s'y aventurer qu'elle soit seule ou accompagnée. _

"Pourquoi tu vas là, Juvia ?" _se demandait-elle à elle-même. _"Pourquoi ?"

_Enfin, ses pieds s'arrêtèrent. Sa destination était atteinte : le bureau de Gray Fullbuster. _

_Son pou n'était plus du tout régulier, sa poitrine entrelacée du tissu de sa robe tombait et se relevait sans douceur alors que sa courte respiration lui séchait la gorge. _Quelle horreur !

_D'une main faible et tremblante, elle entreprit de tourner la poignée ronde afin de déverrouiller la porte. Une fois le déclique entendu, Juvia ne bougea pas, comme si ce n'était plus ses pieds qui étaient maîtres d'elle. C'était pire, c'était à présent sa curiosité qui la poussa à jeter un coup d'oeil derrière le bois devant elle._

_D'étranges bougies de couleur rouge étaient lentement consumées par la flamme au bout de leurs mèches qui se détachait dans l'obscurité de la pièce. Au milieu de ces quatre pieds de lumière se trouvait un cercueil. _

_Le bois rouge était bien lisse, presque brillant et sans aucune trace de poussière. Est-ce une des tâches d'Evergreen ? Devait-elle venir ici tous les jours afin de nettoyer ce coffret de bois ? _

_Sans s'en rendre compte, Juvia se trouva à ses pieds. La porte s'était lentement refermée derrière elle sans un bruit, la coinçant à l'intérieur car il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de sortir d'ici. _

_De ses doigts fins et bienveillants, la jeune femme caressa de sa longueur le cercueil, prenant plaisir à le toucher. De plus en plus curieuse, elle se baissa pour l'examiner de plus près et remarqua enfin qu'il n'était pas scellé. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de son pouce, elle traça une ligne le long de la fente que le croque-mort devait fermer après s'être assuré que le corps était bien celui d'un mort._

_Afin de mieux fixer l'espace entre la serrure et le crochet, Juvia baissa la lumière à sa hauteur mais ce fût à ce moment qu'un éclat attira son attention. De_ _magnifiques lettres en or se mirent à briller à la lumière de sa lampe à huile. Se redressant légèrement, elle put voir tout l'ensemble écrit sur le couvercle._

**Gray Silver Fullbuster  
Né en 1110 et mort en 1139**

_Soudain, un coup de vent dans la pièce fermée éteignit les bougies et la faible flamme de sa lampe à l'huile. Surprise, cette dernière la lâcha et ne pût la rattraper à cause de l'épaisse obscurité. _

_Le fracas fit sursauter Juvia qui recula en lâchant un cri. Le souffle court, elle se cogna contre la pierre du mur derrière elle. Elle prit le temps de calmer son coeur avant de se rendre compte que ce qui la maintenait debout était froid et dur._

_Comment était-ce possible ? Le cercueil était au milieu de la pièce, il était donc impossible qu'en un pas, elle eut atteint une des parois de la pièce. _

_Ses pensées tournaient encore à toute vitesse dans son esprit quand un râle bestial s'éleva derrière elle. Juvia crut que son coeur s'arrêta quand une main dotée de griffes frôla son visage. La peur tordit son ventre quand elle comprit enfin que le froid qu'elle ressentait derrière elle n'était d'autre que celui d'un corps mort._

_-Je vous avais demandé de ne jamais entrer dans cette pièce, mademoiselle Juvia._

_Un frisson puis des gouttes de sueurs glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Cette voix. Elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille._

_C'était Gray._

_-Vous m'avez désobéit et comme punition je vais maintenant devoir prendre votre vie. Comprenez-moi, personne ne doit connaitre mon secret._

_-A... Attendez... m... monsieur... _

_Mais elle pouvait déjà sentir ses dents pointues contre la peau fine de son cou, l'empêchant de continuer sa phrase. _

_-Une dernière volonté ?_

_-Je... Je..._

_-Je rigolais, coupa-t-il._

_Sans prévenir, il planta ses canines dans la jugulaire de la jeune fille qui lâcha un cri déchirant le silence. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler sur sa peau alors que les gorgées de Gray se faisaient de plus en plus bruyantes dans son oreilles. _

_Elle essaya de se débattre mais il était tellement plus fort qu'elle, la serrant entre ses bras puissants comme un serpent le ferrait avec sa proie. Ses forces commençaient déjà à l'abandonner et sans qu'il ne la rattrape, elle glissa au sol. Sa tête frappa les pavés mais la douleur n'était rien comparée à celle de son cou. _

_N'avait-il pas dit qu'il la tuait ? Avait-il changé d'avis ? _

_Une pointe d'espoir grandit en elle, la forçant à s'accrocher à la vie. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa nuque pour arrêter l'hémorragie mais elle entendit le bruit des vêtements de Gray se froisser quand il se baissa sur ses jambes._

_Une nouvelle vague de pleurs serra sa gorge._

_-Je... Je vous en pris... Je..._

_-Chut..._

_Il la caressa de ses ongles acérés, la faisant tremblée. _

_-Ça sera bientôt fini._

_-Non... attendez..._

_-Je suis désolé, Juvia._

_Et elle fût transpercée._

Le silence de l'hôpital fût brisé par un autre cri strident qui réussit à réveiller Juvia. Transpirante, tremblante, la main plaquée sur son cou, elle essaya de respirer mais une violente toux débuta.

Comme à d'habitude personne ne vint l'aider. Avec le peu de force qu'elle avait, elle se pencha vers le bord du lit et cracha dans son seau. Son rejet atterrit dans un bruit spongieux, la dégouttant au plus haut point mais le médecin lui avait demandé de ne pas garder ce que son corps refusait de garder. Elle ne savait pas si ça marchait vraiment mais elle faisait quand même.

Après tout, elle s'était déjà fait à l'idée de sa mort prochaine. Si ce n'était pas à cause de sa maladie, ça sera surement Gray qui pénétrera dans sa chambre et pendant son sommeil, boira de son sang. Sinon, pourquoi faisait-elle ce rêve-là ?

_"Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi Juvia, il ne viendra pas."_

Essuyant le coin de ses lèvres, ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur la pile de journaux qui ornait sa table de chevet.

Dès qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle s'était promis de ne plus rien lire sur le comte de Transylvanie mais son voisin de lit lisait le journal tous les matins et son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser sur les gros titres surtout quand il parlait de Gray.

Alors, après s'être torturée pendant de longues minutes, Juvia cédait et demandait gentiment à lire les nouveautés du jour.

**"July 4th 1891 : Le comte de Transylvanie, Gray Fullbuster, est arrêté à son domicile secondaire par le détective Inbel Yura sous ordres de la Reine Victoria concernant l'affaire de Jack l'Éventreur et de Bora de Prominens. Malgré qu'il soit enfermé et bien gardé, les forces de l'ordre demandent à la population de faire attention car ses acolytes sont toujours en vadrouille."**

**"August 22nd 1891 : Gray Fullbuster, ou plus connu sous le nom du Démon de Minuit, a rencontré la Reine aujourd'hui et sera jugé par cette dernière le 31 octobre le jour de la création de notre très chère religion. Le détective Inbel Yura a été décoré et acclamé comme étant le sauveur de Londres."**

**"September 8th 1891 : Lucy Heartfilia et Natsu Dragneel supportent la créature de la nuit, affirmant que son seul but est de faire partie de notre communauté humaine. Ils rencontreront la Reine avant le procès qui se rapproche à grands pas."**

**"October 12th 1891 : En vu de l'approche de la date du procès, la garde du vampire sera renforcée puisque monsieur Inbel Yura n'a toujours pas de piste sur l'endroit où pourrait se trouver les autres Démons de Minuit. D'après ses informations, il aurait affaire à une des descendantes des sorcières anglaises, à la Bête du Gévaudan qui avait fait des ravages en France, à Frankenstein le mort-vivant et à un géant grec. Si jamais vous voyez l'un d'eux, chez concitoyens, avertissez la Police."**

Mais malgré tout ces mots, Juvia continuait de faire ce cauchemar encore et encore. Toutes les nuits, elle l'entendait enfin dire son prénom. Le pire était le ton qu'il employait. Il était tellement triste comme si il regrettait lui faire du mal.

Mais pourquoi était-il comme ça ? N'était-ce pas lui qui voulait ? La tuer ? N'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait ?

Dos contre le matelas, Juvia ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Gray, ses larmes coulaient. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se réjouir qu'un monstre comme lui avait été capturé ?

_"Surement par ce qu'il y en a d'autres dehors." _Le sentiment de trahison qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait lu les journaux avait fendu son coeur. Elle s'était rendu compte que toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait rit, avec qui elle avait été heureuse lui avaient mentit.

Que ce soit Evergreen, Fried, Luxus ou encore Bixrow, ils avaient tous tournés leur histoires en tissus de mensonges pour ne pas être découverts.

Le pire avait été Natsu quand il avait accompagné Lucy qui venait souvent lui rendre visite. L'auteur savait toute la vérité mais ne lui avait jamais rien dit alors qu'ils avaient tant partagé. Elle les avait pensé proches mais elle s'était lourdement trompée.

Kanna et Erza étaient aussi venues la voir mais elle ne supportait pas voir l'influence qu'elle avait sur ses amies. Les deux belles femmes d'autrefois étaient maigres et fatiguées à cause du soucis qu'elles se faisaient pour leur meilleure amie à la chevelure bleue.

Voilà pourquoi Juvia attendait presque la mort avec impatience.

Pendant ces longs mois après l'arrestation de Gray, elle avait encore vu beaucoup de médecins mais peu étaient convaincus qu'elle ait une chance de survivre. Le fait d'être en hôpital, entourée de malades, et d'être auscultés tous les jours détériorait sa condition deux fois plus vite que si elle était restée en quarantaine dans la maison secondaire de Gray.

Puis quelques jours après, Inbel était venu la voir dans son lit. Il lui avait demandé de venir témoigner au procès de Gray. Juvia n'avait rien dit, hésitant encore sur comment voir l'homme qui avait toujours été gentil avec elle, l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie, l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Le coeur serré, Juvia roula dans son lit, s'enroulant dans ses couvertures.

Elle avait bien compris que les médecins la gardaient en vie que jusqu'à cette date après ça... elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle deviendra.

Soudain, la porte au fond du couloir s'ouvrit et un raie de lumière pénétra dans la grande pièce. Juvia s'attendit à entendre des bruits de chaussures mais seul le silence résonnait. Même les patients qui gémissaient de douleur quelques secondes plus tôt s'étaient tus. La pression de tout à l'heure devient bien plus légère alors qu'une brise fraîche caressa la peau moite de Juvia.

Tout à coup son rideau blanc s'ouvrit et Juvia couina de surprise quand elle vit Evergreen tout de noir vêtue flotter dans l'air. Par précaution, elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche pale de Juvia qui l'avait ouverte. Un fin doigt supplia la malade de garder le silence alors que la domestique s'assit sur le lit.

-Ecoutez-moi mademoiselle Juvia, demanda l'intruse d'une voix douce.

Sure qu'elle gardera le silence, elle retira sa main de ses lèvres et repoussa ses cheveux bleus ternes et emmêlés de son visage creux et cerné. La pauvre fille était dans un état lamentable, serrant le coeur d'Evergreen.

Sous les yeux fatigués de Juvia, elle glissa au sol et se plia en deux.

-Je vous en supplie... vous devez m'aider à sauver monsieur Gray...

Juvia repoussa le sentiment de soulagement qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait vu son amie avant de s'allonger contre son coussin plat.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Evergreen ? Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne peux pas vous aider.

-Vous ne pouvez pas mais vous le voulez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête.

Prise de court, Juvia mordit l'intérieur de sa joue. Elle allait devoir faire attention à l'utilisation de ses mots.

-Nous avons déjà tout le plan avec les garçons, vous n'avez rien à faire à part vous montrer à monsieur Gray...

-Et pourquoi moi ?! Je ne veux plus avoir affaire à vous, vous... vous m'avez blessés... terriblement...

-Si nous avons gardé le silence, c'était pour vous protéger, vous, mademoiselle Heartfilia et monsieur Dragneel des gens ignorants comme la Reine ou des gens calculateurs comme Inbel qui souhaite s'emparer de l'immoralité de monsieur.

De nouvelles larmes aux yeux, Juvia se maudit intérieurement d'être aussi émotive devant les gens qu'elle était sensée détester mais comment pouvait-elle rester insensible alors qu'Evergreen lui cita toutes les expériences que Gray avait subit à cause de Inbel ?

Elle trembla, tiraillée entre ce que sa tête lui disait et ce que son coeur ressentait.

-Ecoutez. Le comte ne se sauvera que si il vous voit car il vous apprécie beaucoup au point d'être éprit de vous, mademoiselle Juvia... Et j'ai vu que, vous aussi, vous avez des sentiments à son égard... mais j'imagine que ce n'est plus le cas... A présent vous ne ressentez que de la haine envers celui qui vous a accepté telle que vous êtes, qui s'est occupé de vous sans attacher d'importance à votre statut dans la société...

-Suffit ! s'exclama Juvia en se tournant pour rabattre son coussin sur ses oreilles.

Son coeur battait fort dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle n'avait fait aucun effort. Son esprit repassait encore et toujours l'image d'un Gray souriant, serviable, aimable, protecteur... amoureux...

-Je comprends très bien que vous avez peur mais si vous ne laissez pas une chance à monsieur, vous risquerez de le regretter... Je peux le lire dans votre coeur...

-Parce que vous être une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, souffla Evergreen. Parce que, tout comme Bixrow, je suis humaine avant tout et que je ressens les émotions des autres qui m'entourent... monsieur Gray ne peut pas ressentir et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est le seul de son espèce tout comme Fried et Luxus. Ils ne ressentent rien... à part en votre présence, mademoiselle Juvia... Vous avez illuminé notre quotidien, notre vie... surtout celle de monsieur. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi vivant que depuis votre rencontre.

Silencieusement, les larmes de Juvia coulaient sur ses joues alors que son coeur la faisait souffrir le martyr. Gray avait besoin d'elle et elle osait douter alors qu'il n'avait jamais hésité pour elle au point de mettre son secret, sa survit en jeu.

Elle serra le drap de son poing faible mais l'image terrifiante de Gray, assoiffé de sang lui revient en mémoire. Un gémissement de douleur échappa ses lèvres.

-Je sais que vous avez peur et que vous vous haissaiez pour votre réaction de l'autre jour voilà pourquoi vous vous laissez mourir. Alors si je devais vous donner un dernier conseil c'est de mourir sans avoir de regrets.

Evergreen vit Juvia remuer mais elle ne se retourna pas.

Comprenant qu'elle avait prit sa décision, la domestique se leva, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et tira le drap pour s'en aller et ne jamais revenir sauf qu'une faible main lui attrapa le poignet.

Surprise, elle regard la propriétaire et croisa les yeux bleus de Juvia redevenus vifs.

-Emmènes-moi avec toi, ordonna-t-elle.

* * *

**LA** faim lui rongeait l'estomac. Ses cheveux désormais blancs montraient son age avancé que le sang humain cachait. Tant qu'il en buvait, il pouvait se servir de ses pouvoirs et paraître jeune mais maintenant au sevrage depuis plus de quatre mois, Gray Fullbuster ressemblait à un vieillard.

Sous la marque des menottes à ses poignets et chevilles, sa fine peau blanche et ridée ressemblait à du papier et ses muscles continuaient de s'atrophier par le manque de mouvements dans sa toute petite cellule entourée d'eau bénite. La forte odeur d'ail frais lui brûlait tous les conduits de son visage. Que se soit les yeux, le nez, les oreilles ou la gorge, rien n'était épargné.

_"Une véritable torture."_

Seul son esprit semblait encore opérationnel. Avec toute sa volonté, il comptait les nombreuses gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient bruyamment contre la roche de la prison souterraine.

Au début, il entendait très bien les voitures, les passants ou encore les insectes marcher à la surface sur les pavés de la capitale mais maintenant que son ouille affinée se détériorait, il n'y avait que la résonance de cette eau venant des canalisations de la ville qu'il pouvait entendre.

De temps en temps, il entendait les pas de son garde aux cheveux bleus et à l'étrange cicatrice sur l'oeil droit qui allait et venait mais c'était tout.

Tout le reste se passait dans sa tête. Il pensait beaucoup. Il voyait Lucy et Natsu et il se demandait si ce dernier s'était enfin déclaré comme il fallait malgré sa timidité. Il pensait à ses quatre petits protégés, espérant qu'ils avaient déjà rejoint la sécurité de son château en Transylvanie comme il leur avait ordonné. Et malgré tout ses efforts, il pensait à Juvia.

Ou était-elle ? Allait-elle bien ? Combien de temps lui restait-il à vivre sans son aide ? Pensait-elle à lui ? Le voyait-elle toujours comme un monstre ?

Des fois, il y pensait tellement fort qu'il avait l'impression de la sentir, de la voir et de la toucher.

Mais très vite la scène dans le hall d'entrée de sa maison lui revenait en mémoire et un noeud se formait dans sa gorge. Ce regard de terreur lui rappelait qu'il n'était qu'un monstre qui ne méritait aucun amour encore moins celui de cette âme si innocente.

_"On dirait que je vais vraiment passé mon éternité ici seul à subir les coups des instruments d'Inbel et de ses descendants."_

Soudain des cris se firent entendre et un fracas de porte résonna dans les couloirs du souterrain. Trop faible pour lever la tête, Gray ferma les yeux, priant pour que soit tout sauf son heure de sortir de son trou.

-Toi ! s'écria une voix féminine mais grave. Où est le vampire retenu prisonnier ici ? Réponds !

-P... Par là..., répondit le garde.

-Restes avec lui, Erza. C'est à moi d'y aller.

Les yeux de Gray s'écarquillèrent. Impossible fut le mot qui traversa son esprit. Cette voix. Il pouvait la reconnaître entre mille malgré son ouille affaiblit.

C'était elle. C'était elle. C'était Juvia.

Alors que des pas se rapprochaient de sa cellule, Gray se concentrait pour trouver le détail qui prouvera qu'il rêvait bien. Malheureusement, il ne trouva rien, mettant ça sur le compte de sa médiocre condition.

-Monsieur Gray... ?

La majestueux Gray Fullbuster n'était plus. A sa place, ce trouvait un vieillard sale, puant et en haillons. A sa vue, Juvia sentit ses maigres jambes s'affaiblir. Comment avait-elle pu le laisser ainsi pendant plusieurs mois ?

Le mouvement de sa tête blanche fut lent, effrayé de ne rien percevoir devant lui mais quand il la vit dans sa robe noir, sa première pensée fut qu'il délirait. Il le pensa encore quand les clés déverrouillèrent le verrou, que la porte s'ouvrit et que Juvia se précipita à ses cotés.

-M... Mais que vous on-t-il fait ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Précautionneusement, elle le libéra de ses chaines afin de le mettre en position mi-assit, mi-allongé pour qu'il ait moins mal au corps. Elle l'observa mais hésitait presque à le toucher, effrayée de lui faire mal rien qu'avec ses douces caresses.

-Vas-t'en... murmura-t-il difficilement. Tu n'es pas là... Tu n'es pas là...

Les yeux fermés, il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images mais deux mains l'attrapèrent et son estomac se serra sous la sensation si réel de la chaleur de ses paumes. Leur fronts se rencontrèrent alors que ses pouces faisaient des mouvements circulaires sur joues creuses pour le réconforter.

-Je suis là, Gray.

Un frisson, crée par le ton réconfortant de sa voix, parcouru son corps, dressant ses poils sur sa nuque et sur ses avant-bras nus. Elle ne semblait plus apeurée. Elle semblait heureuse. Etait-ce parce qu'elle le voyait ?

Il serra ses paupières et souffla bruyamment comme pour faire partir la douleur qui pesait sur sa poitrine vide.

Tout à coup, du verre froid entra en contact avec ses lèvres sèches, le faisant frissonner. Cependant, tout ses sens se tournèrent vers le liquide qui glissait dans sa bouche. Le sang rouge colora ses cheveux, sa peau redevient lisse et parfaite alors que son corps reprit un peu de masse musculaire. Malheureusement, il arriva rapidement à la fin de la bouteille et son ventre criait toujours famine.

-Je suis là, Gray.

Ayant un peu plus de force que tout à l'heure, il souleva ses paupières. Une nouvelle fois, yeux sombres rencontrèrent yeux bleus clairs mais cette fois-ci, les deux propriétaires étaient en train mauvais état. L'un avait subit les tortures les plus inimaginables alors que l'autre périssait de jours en jours.

Et pourtant, Juvia n'avait jamais été aussi belle pour Gray.

-Je suis vraiment là, Gray.

Sa voix était toujours aussi douce malgré la nouvelle assurance qu'il y entendit.

Automatiquement, ses bras de nouveau libre de leur mouvements s'entourèrent autour de ce petit bout de femme si fragile et en même temps si forte.

Il s'attendit à ce qu'elle le repousse une nouvelle fois avec ce regard de dégoût mais au lieu de ça, elle se jeta presque dans son emprise. Gray en fût tellement chamboulé que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sentit ses lèvres tremblées.

-T... Tu es là... Je ne suis pas en train de rêver... ?

-Non, tu ne rêves pas. Je suis venue te chercher car tu es ma famille, Gray.

Une nouvelle fois, les mots de Juvia le firent trembler de la tête au pieds et enfin, après de longues années de vide, il pleura.

-J... Juvia... sanglota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux. Je... Je suis tellement désolé... tellement...

-Moi aussi... Je n'aurais jamais du te crier dessus, ni te repousser. J'aurai du te laisser le temps de m'expliquer la dure vie que tu menais. Tu t'es toujours occupé de moi et je voulais tellement que tu te confie à moi mais je n'avais pas assez confiance en moi, j'était trop attachée au rang que la société avait décidé pour moi pour oser t'approcher complètement. Mais ça va changer maintenant, je te le promets.

Muet, Gray secoua la tête avant de la libérer de ses bras faibles qui tombèrent comme deux fils.

-Ca va changer ? répéta-t-il pour être sur que ses oreilles ne lui jouaient pas des tours.

-Oui, tout va s'arranger parce que je t'aime, Gray.

Le vampire respira bruyamment, ne s'attendant pas à une telle confession dans un endroit si peu chaleur. Et pourtant, malgré le vent froid de Londres qui soufflait dans ce sous-sol poussiéreux, il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien.

-Je... Je suis aussi amoureux de toi, Juvia. Et dès qu'on sera sortit d'ici, je te ferais la cour comme il se doit, comme on le l'a apprit à mon époque. Je te le promets.

D'un geste affectueux, il caressa sa joue légèrement rosie par la promesse de son être-aimé.

-Tu n'as pas à me promettre l'impossible.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Je ne peux pas te porter, Gray. Je suis trop faible par contre, tu peux boire mon sang et t'en aller, retrouver ta liberté.

A ses mots, les sourcils de Gray se froncèrent, montrant son mécontentement. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Il est hors de question que je boive ton sang comme ça Juvia. Je vais te tuer si...

Il s'arrêta et fouilla un peu plus dans son regard bleu débordant de détermination.

-Mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

-Fried m'a tout expliqué. Pour transformer un humain, ce dernier doit mourir avec du sang de vampire dans le système car aucun vampire ne sait s'arrêter une fois ses canines dans la chair humaine...

-Alors laisse-moi te transformer ! s'exclama Gray.

-Non, je ralentirais la progression du plan pour te libérer. Tout est calculé et en ce moment même, Kanna est en train de divertir Inbel pendant que Luxus, Fried, Bixrow et Evergreen se battent contres l'armée de la reine et qu'Erza garde un oeil sur le garde aux cheveux bleus à l'entrée. Tout se déroule bien pour l'instant mais maintenant, tu dois retrouver tes pouvoirs afin de rejoindre Natsu et Lucy qui t'attendent pour te conduire en lieu sur.

-Je refuse de te laisser. Je suis sur que je peux m'arrêter, je suis sur que je peux te sauver toi aussi. Rien ne te retiens ici, Juvia. Je veux que tu viennes avec moi. Je t'aime !

Quelques secondes de secondes passèrent puis la jeune femme sourit, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

-Je suis tellement heureuse, Gray. Grâce à toi.

-Je peux te rendre encore plus heureuse !

-Alors s'il te plait... embrasse-moi...

Sa supplication fut comme une douce mélodie pour lui qui se pencha doucement vers elle. Yeux fermés, lèvres timides se rencontrèrent et échangèrent un baisé d'amour. Mains curieuses touchèrent cheveux bleus, visage froid. Langues baladeuses dansèrent ensemble entre deux bouffées d'air pour Juvia.

Pendant un moment, ils voguaient seul sur leur petit nuage, récitant leur amour l'un pour l'autre quand soudain, Gray sentit une nouvelle fois ce délicieux gout métallique sur sa bouche. Il sursauta quand il comprit que Juvia venait de se mordre la lèvre inférieur, titillant son instinct à prendre le dessus.

Inconsciemment, il se mit à sucer à nouveau ce liquide exquis qui s'échappait de cette plaie. Sauf qu'affamé comme il était, le flux était pas assez abondant.

Grognant contre elle, contre lui-même, Gray rejeta l'envie de mordre sa peau si fine et si blanche. Mais une main guida sa tête vers le cou exposé de Juvia.

-Tu m'as piégé, souffla-t-il blessé

-Désolée, Gray mais ma décision est prise.

Les larmes aux coins des yeux, Gray s'empara de la nuque de Juvia afin de la rapprocher de ses babines retroussées. D'une délicatesse surprenante, il baisa la jugulaire de sa belle dont la respiration s'était arrêtée sous la tension de l'attente.

-Ne résiste pas... supplia-t-elle.

Il lâcha quelques râles bestiaux, la faisant trembler alors que ses pupilles se délitèrent, que ses griffes s'allongèrent pour s'enfoncer dans la chaire de sa dulcinée.

-Je suis désolé, Juvia.

Et elle fût transpercée.

Une explosion de saveurs le submergea dès qu'il planta ses canines et commença à boire de grosses gorgées, sentant son corps redevenir jeune et puissant. Rien ne valait le goût du sang frais et encore chaud.

Juvia hissa de douleur mais garda les yeux fixés sur le plafond au-dessus d'eux. Bizarrement, la douleur ne l'effraya pas. Elle était presque en paix en ce moment. Son plan s'était très bien déroulé. Gray allait pouvoir retrouver la vie qu'il avait, elle avait tout arrangé.

D'un geste lent, elle passa son bras autour de lui et le rapprocha d'elle, le serrant près de son coeur encore battant.

-Je t'aime Gray, chuchota-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

Et alors que ses dernières forces étaient en train de l'abandonnée, elle crut l'entendre lui répondre quelque chose. Mais elle rigola d'elle-même. Gray ne pouvait pas parler, il était trop occupé à reprendre des forces, à reprendre sa vie en main pour lui mais aussi pour elle.

Ça, elle en était sure.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Gray lui avait fait une nouvelle promesse qui tournait en boucle dans son esprit alors qu'il continuait de la serrer contre lui.

_"Je vais m'arrêter Juvia. Je te promets que je vais trouver la force de m'arrêter. Pour toi, pour moi... pour notre avenir à deux"_

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
